Stupid Complications!
by Sophieee.x
Summary: Lily leaves La Push after finding out Jared, her boyfriend, had imprinted on Kim. After a series of scary events, she returns only to find even more boys had joined the pack and was imprinted on but the most unlikely person of all...
1. Chapter 1

**First Story Guys ****. Please review! xx**

Travelling the world had always been a dream of mine since I was little but there was always something stopping me. One of those many reasons was La Push and the people in it.

I couldn't just leave my best friend Kim, to go through the last remaining years of high school all alone and then there was Jared. Sweet, sweet Jared.

I had always been friends with Jared, close friends until when we were about fourteen when he asked me to be his girlfriend. We went on dates to the cinema, to the diner and everything was perfect until one day everything changed.

Both Jared and Kim had been avoiding me for about a week so I was left sitting with Jacob and the guys at the lunch. Apparently Jared had been ill but I didn't believe them. He was never ill and as well as for Kim, she seemed to have a new best friend. Her name was Emily and she was dating Sam Uley one of the council members. I was kind of getting used to being ditched and had remembered why I liked Jacob, Quil and Embry so much before I got with Jared and then I saw it. It, I hear you ask?

I saw my best friend Kimmy, kissing the pants of my Jared in the parking lot of school. Shocked? Yeah I was too, so shocked I fainted, right in the middle of the school parking lot.

When I woke up, I was at my house and Jared with there with me. We had a fight, a big fight in which he began shaking and then turned into a wolf in the middle of my sitting room. Thankfully it was a big room so there was atleast five or six meters between me.

Once he calmed down, he told me about the tribe legends, which apparently weren't legends or myths but infact, real life stories about werewolves and the cold ones. Jared was a werewolf, along with Sam Uley and it was their job to protect La Push from the cold ones. Apparently more wolves would join them soon which he seemed pretty excited about. Whilst I sat on the couch, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating, Jared explained to me that he had 'imprinted' on Kim which meant she was his soul mate and they were meant to be together, forever. It didn't matter that we had been dating for nearly three years, Jared and Kim were meant to be together and there was nothing; me or Jared could do to it.

I took that as a reason to leave La Push. I had no best friends, no boyfriend and everyone was laughing at me because they thought Jared had moved on so quickly and forgot about me. I moved away to England with my mum, who was more than happy about the move. She had only stayed in La Push for my benefit so when I suggested that we should be to England, she was ecstatic.

I moved away to England, finished my education at a top all girls school in London with top grades in all of my subjects and went to university, studying history, mainly folk laws and American legends.

I changed a lot in those few years. I grew out my short brown hair, now it came down past my shoulders. My once stick thin five foot two figure grew up and filled out until I was a very healthy five foot six. I doubt anyone from La Push would recognise me.

Whilst I was in my last few weeks of university, mum was killed in a car accident. Her car was pushed off the road by a drunk driver when she was driving home from work and crashed into a tree. She was killed on impact but the other driver drove away without a scratch.

After barely finishing university and mum's funeral, I had nothing in England, so against my better judgement, I brought a house in La Push and boarded the first flight back there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! ****. Please review! xx**

So many different shades of green zoomed past my car window as I sped down the road, into the reservation. It the three years I had been away, nothing had changed. It seemed the same cracks and holes were in the middle of the road as I pulled down the road, I used to live down. I had brought a house close to the Black's house, as Jake was the only one who knew I was coming home. Along with Quil and Embry were the only people had stayed in contact with me.

A familiar whine echoed around the car and a wet, tongue licked the side of my face.

"Kodi" I chuckled, wiping the saliva off my face. "We will be there soon and then you can run around in the trees, I promise" I ran my fingers through Kodi's long, fluffy white fur and he retreated back into the comfort of the back seat.

Mum had brought me Kodi when we had first moved to England for some protection. Apparently he was a German Shepard mixed with a wolf, but the wolf genes over powered the German Shepard so he looked exactly like a wolf. Most people stared when they saw me walking him. At just two years old, not even fully grown yet, his head was level with my hip and he easily over powered me in any play fight we had. He was my best friend!

I pulled into the drive, infront of a familiar house that I had seen in many pictures back in England. As I slid out of the car, Kodi jumped on me, pushing me to the ground with him.

"Kodi" I complained, laughing softly as he licked my face.

There was a loud cough beside us as I fought Kodi, trying to push him off me. Kodi paused from attacking me to see who was disturbing us and then jumped off me. Once Kodi had moved, I could see a familiar, handsome face.

"Jake?" I asked curiously, still lying on my back with Kodi sitting protectively beside me.

Since I had left, just like Jared, Jake had gone through a change. He no longer had long black hair, it was now cropped. There were muscles covering every inch of his body, and a tribal tattoo on his shoulder. The only thing which remained the same was the large grin that was plastered on his face.

"Alright Lily? It is so good to see you again" Jake chuckled, grabbed my hand and pulling me up off the floor.

Kodi growled loudly as Jake got too close and Jake frowned down at him.

"Calm it Kodi. You can trust Jake" I laughed softly, patted Kodi on the head. He nuzzled his head into the side of my leg. Their eyes meant and for a few seconds they stared intently at each other. When Jake looked away, Kodi trotted over to his side, jumped up and licked his face.

"So now I have the acceptance of Kodi, can I help you with your bags now?" Jake asked, grinning widely down at me.

"Sure, give me a hug first" I ordered.

Jake chuckled, and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. I was an average five foot six, and I could only just peer over Jake's shoulder. He must have been atleast six feet three, if not bigger.

Over his shoulder, I saw a pair of equally big boys, both with massive grins on their faces. Kodi didn't growl at them but waited until I had given him the nod of approval until he allowed them to pass.

"So you have your own protector now Lil?" Quil beamed down at me.

I nodded and laughed softly as Quil and Embry pulled me into a tight hug.

"Yeah well since you guys were busy protecting La Push someone had to look after me" I said, smirking up at the boys.

They frowned down at me in confusion.

"You know what we are?" Embry asked curiously.

I nodded and they exchanged nervous gazes. Jake turned away from me and began mumbling something to Quil and Embry.

I pulled my new house keys out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. I had already arranged for all my furniture to be moved from England back to La Push, so the house was already full. I still needed to move something's about and add my own special touches but hopefully it would feel like home soon.

"Kodi" I whistled loudly.

Kodi came sprinting into the house behind me, closely followed by the three boys who were carrying my suitcases.

"Thanks but I could have done that" I smiled softly up at them as they dropped my bags onto the floor by the stairs.

"No problem" Jake grinned down at me, a little more relaxed.

I scanned the pile of bags and found the one I was looking for. It was a bag of food and drinks that I knew I would want. I unloaded most of it into the fridge except a bunch of coke cans.

"Help yourself" I shouted to the boys who were now lounging in the sitting room, play fighting with Kodi. "I will be back in a minute"

I dragged my suitcases upstairs and began unpacking some of my clothes into my dresses.

The house was fairly small but had the same layout as my old house in La Push so I knew where every room was. I had the bigger of the two bedrooms, the other was a guest room already prepared for any unsuspected arrivals.

I got changed into a pair of baggy grey tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top. Spending several days in tight skinny jeans meant I was very relieved to be in my new home so I could now wear comfortable lazy clothes.

When I strolled into the sitting room, Jake had already found the remote control for the large flat screen TV and the boys were staring at a close football game. I fell onto a spare chair, beside the three boys who were crowded on my large couch and Kodi jumped up and sat beside me.

"Thanks for the drink" Quil beamed over at me.

I nodded and grinned back. "No problem. Do you want anything to eat? I am sure I could make some sandwiches from the stuff I have in my bag" I asked.

Suddenly all three boys were grinning at me, with wide excited eyes.

"If you don't mind" Embry said.

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed up off the chair.

In my fridge I found a packet of bacon and some eggs. There was a loaf of bread on the counter, so I began buttering the slices as I fried the bacon and eggs using my new cooker. I had paid a local company to fit a new kitchen in the house as the old one in the pictures looked a little run down.

When there was a large pile of sandwiches in the middle of the dining table, Kodi led the three boys into the kitchen.

"We are never going to leave now that you have fed us" Jake chuckled, watching as Quil and Embry began pilling sandwiches into their mouths.

"I don't mind. You guys are good company" I admitted.

"Aww we have always liked you Lily. Why did you have to move to England? We could have been eating your amazing cooking for the last three years" Quil mumbled.

"Well I better make up for lost time" I grinned over at him.

All three boys nodded in agreement.

"Kodi stop attacking Quil" I laughed softly, watching as Kodi jumped up and pulled the slice of bacon out of Quil's sandwich.

Jake and Embry burst into laughter as Quil growled at Kodi and Kodi growled back just as loudly.

"Kodi" I warned him.

Kodi looked away from Quil instantly and moved to my side.

"Good boy" I chuckled, dropping some left of bacon into his mouth.

"It seems we have another pack member" Embry murmured.

Jake and Quil laughed softly.

"So who told you about the pack?" Quil asked curiously.

"Who do you think?" I muttered quietly.

I hadn't spoken to or wanted to think about Jared in years. I had however begun talking to Kim again when I started university. She was the person I spent nights crying to on the phone when my mum died, so I forgave her. I guessed it wasn't Jared's fault he turned into a giant wolf which made him fall in love with my best friend, it would probably have happened anyway.

"Oh" Jake moaned quietly. "Sorry we forgot"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I am over it" I sighed.

"Anyway he didn't tell me he was a werewolf, he showed me. We got into a fight and he phrased in my sitting room"

All three boys gasped quietly and stared over at me.

"Did he hurt you?" Jake mumbled, gritting his teeth together.

I show he had begun to shake slightly.

"No of course he didn't hurt me. This is Jared we are talking about" I said quickly.

As I rubbed his arm softly the shaking stopped and Jake smiled apologetically down at me.

"I had to believe him when he was a giant wolf" I laughed softly.

"So he didn't tell you about us?" Quil asked.

I shook my head. "No it was just Jared and Sam in the pack when he told me. You have changed like Jared did when he turned into a werewolf so I just guessed you joined the pack" I mumbled.

"Well that was a good guess" Jake grinned down at me.

"Thanks" I chuckled.

"Anyway there is a bonfire tonight down at the beach. It is a pack meeting and you are invited as our guest" Jake said proudly.

"You should feel honoured" Quil added, pushing the last sandwich into his mouth. Embry grunted in agreement as he patted his muscular stomach.

"That was amazing Lily" Embry beamed up at me.

"Are you sure it is alright if I come to the meeting?" I asked anxiously. "I don't want to make it awkward or anything"

Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laughed softly. "I invited you so it will be perfectly fine" he assured me.

"Why?"

Embry snorted and Quil rolled his eyes.

"Well thanks to his great grandad who was the last pack leader, if Jake wanted too he could become Alpha and replace Sam" Quil explained.

"Lucky bugger" Embry muttered.

Me and Jake chuckled quietly.

"So we will pick you up at six o'clock ok?" Jake checked.

I nodded and followed them to the door. As they were walking down the drive a familiar red Rover pulled up the curb. I felt my stomach jump with excitement as a taller, prettier Kim jumping out of the car, grinning widely at me.

Jake turned and grinned at me. "I may have let slip that you were coming home but I didn't tell her until this morning so it will be a surprise for Jared tonight"

I moaned quietly.

"Bring Kodi with you too" Embry yelled back.

Kim sprinted past the trio of boys, knocking them out of her way and grabbing me into a tight hug.

"Lily" she cried loudly, burying her face into my hair.

I chuckled softly and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back until she had stopped crying.

"I can't believe you are back. Jake called me this morning and told me" Kim wiped away the remaining tears and beamed up at me.

"Surprise" I laughed softly.

I pulled her into my house and grabbed a tissue out of the kitchen for her to wipe the running mascara.

We sat in the kitchen around the dining table as she drank a cup of hot chocolate I made for her. I felt bad for making her cry but apparently, it was a good thing.

"So how was England?" Kim asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Cold the weather is pretty much the same as here. It rains a lot"

Kim giggled as I shivered.

"Did you make any friends? Any boyfriends?" a familiar smirk stretched across her face and I felt my cheeks blush.

"No" I replied quickly. "No boyfriends but most of the people I met were friendly. Well most of them" I mumbled, as the scars on my back began to sting.

"Most of them?" Kim must have noticed me flinching.

"Yeah but you always get a few idiots who like to pick on the new girl. Don't worry about it"

I forced a smile onto my face, just to assure her and finally she brought it.

"So who is this little guy?" Kim asked as Kodi peered around the door frame.

"Little?" I snorted.

Kim frowned over at me and then gasped as Kodi strolled into the room, making himself look extra big just to prove Kim wrong. I had a strange feeling, Kodi wasn't a normal dog. He seemed to understand a lot more than people first gave him credit for.

"Kim this is Kodi my very own protector" I said as Kodi rested his chin on my knee, staring up me.

"He is beautiful" Kim murmured.

She giggled as Kodi jumped up and licked her cheek in return.

"Who needs a bunch of werewolves when I have my boy?" I chuckled, running my fingers through his fur.

"You have your own wolf?" Kim asked.

"Well he is mixed with a German Shepard but I think he hides that part" I answered quickly.

Kim laughed softly.

"The guys will love him" she added.

"Embry said I should bring him to the bonfire tonight. I think he will like the beach"

Kim eyes widened with excitement.

"You are coming to the bonfire?" she asked happily.

I nodded, laughing quietly at her reaction. "Yeah Jake invited me. He said that nobody would mind"

"It is going to so much more fun now you are here. Most of the boys just sit there eating or hitting each other so I just have to sit there" Kim clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Well I will leave you to get ready but I will see you in a few hours" she jumped down off the chair and skipped to the front door. Before she left the house she turned to me.

"Don't worry about Jared. He will be just as happy to see you as I was. We both missed you when you left" Kim grinned over at me.

"I hate to admit it as I am your best friend but I think he may have missed you more than I did" her cheeks blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Kimmy. I missed you both too" I chuckled, pulling her in a tight hug,

"I won't tell Jared you are back. I want it to be a surprise" she shouted back to me before sliding into her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter! ****. Please review! Xx**

Most of my clothes were still in boxes waiting to be unpacked, so I had to work with what I had. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy tank top which had the union jack on. I didn't look any better with lots of make up on so I only put on eye liner and some mascara, making my already long and curly lashes even longer and curler.

As I was pulling on my converses, someone banged on the front door. Before I even had time to answer the door, Jake, Quil and Embry strolled into my house.

"Ready Kodi?" Embry chuckled as Kodi tackled him to the floor.

"Coming" I shouted to them from the kitchen as I grabbed my phone, house keys and a hoodie just incase it got cold.

As I rushed into the hallway, all three boys stopped instantly and smirked at me.

"Well hello beautiful" Jake wolf whistled loudly.

I moaned as my cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"Get out" I ordered, pushing them out of the house so I could close the door.

"Jake is right you do look hot" Embry added.

"Actually I am glad you went to England" Quil said suddenly. "If you hadn't you may not look as good as you do now" he finished with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks I think" I chuckled.

Jake held open the passenger seat door of his rabbit. I was surprised that thing was still running, he had been repairing it before I moved away.

Kodi was sat inbetween Quil and Embry, taking up most of the room but they didn't seem to mind.

"So will there be many people I know there?" I asked curiously.

"Well Jared and Kim obviously" Embry said.

"Seth and Leah Clearwater, you know them right?" Jake asked.

I nodded. Me and Leah had been friends for years, it would be nice to see her again.

"Sam and Emily, Collin and Brandy and probably Paul if he can be bothered to turn up" Quil continued.

"Plus my dad, Quil's grandad and Sue Clearwater" Jake finished.

"Wow that is a lot of people" I mumbled, trying not to look so nervous.

Jake chuckled as we skidded to a stop and the guys jumped out of the car. I climbed out the passenger seat and sighed when I realised the guys had waited for me.

"Don't worry everything who does already will love you" Jake assured me.

I breathed in deeply and nodded.

Quil and Embry linked their arms through mine and began pulling me to the lit beach. As we stepped out of the forest, we were met by a large fire with logs around it, which had a few people sitting on. A long table full of food was beside a full barbeque which had Sam Uley behind it. Beside Sam Uley was a tall boy, not as tall as Sam or Jacob but probably the most muscular and definitely the best looking. Surprisingly he was staring back at me. His dark brown eyes seemed to glaze over but I could tell he was still looking at me. It didn't feel awkward and I didn't want to look away. His face was familiar but like most of the boys, he had changed from the last time I saw him. He was Paul, one of Jared's old friends, also known as the worst player in the country by many of the girls in La Push who had already fallen for his charm. I however didn't fall for him.

I finally looked away and the boy began walking towards me slowly. I wasn't good at talking to hot boys, so I turned back to Jake.

If not everyone was staring at me already, Quil and Embry soon made sure they were.

"Look who has returned" Embry bellowed out, his voice echoing around the fire.

Kim jumped up from her seat beside Emily and ran over to me, hugging me just as tightly as she had this morning.

"You look amazing" she pulled away to grin at me.

"That is what we said" Jake leant down and whispered to us as Quil and Embry strolled away from us.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled sarcastically.

"No problem Lil" Quil smirked at me over his shoulder.

"Come on Kodi. I want a rematch" Embry shouted to Kodi who was standing protectively by my side.

He glanced up at me. I nodded and Kodi sprinted towards Embry, sending him crashing to the ground laughing loudly.

"Lily?" a nice, hoarse familiar voice murmured, making me break my gaze from the sea.

I turned my head and saw Kim standing beside Jared, grinning widely. She was so happy that she had managed to keep it a secret from him. Beside Jared was Paul, with a deep frown on his face but I looked away from him and stared at Jared.

"Surprise" I laughed softly, breaking the awkward silence as everyone turned to watch us.

"So are you going to stand there staring at me like the idiot I know you are, or are you going to come and give me a hug?" I smirked over at him.

A large grin stretched across his face and he rushed over to me, grabbing me a bone crunching hug. If I wasn't so happy, I probably would have been worried about the injuries he may cause. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back with all my strength.

"God I missed you Lil" Jared whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too Jay" I chuckled softly.

"I know you love me but could you love me a little tightly so I can actually breath" I muttered out, as his arms tightened around my waist.

Jared dropped his arms instantly and grinned down at me.

"Aw everything is back to normal" Kim cheered, pulling us both back into a hug with her.

I pulled away quickly when someone coughed loudly behind us. It seemed everyone was still staring at us, but without the anxious expressions now smiles replaced them.

"Guys this is my best friend Lily. Lily these are the pack plus the important people" Jared introduced us quickly.

"Hey" I smiled over at the large group of people.

Jared pulled me over to the different groups of people until I was left, standing infront of Paul who was still glaring at me.

"Paul this is Lily, you can probably remember her from high school" Jared said, smirking over at Paul like he knew a secret which I didn't.

"So you are the girl I have heard so much about" Paul said softly, holding out his hand towards me. The frown had disappeared and a small smile appeared on his lips.

My hand was lost in his large, hot grasp as I shook his hand. I flinched slightly as I felt something like an electric shock pulse inbetween us.

"Not all good things I am guessing" I mumbled, pulling away quickly.

Jared laughed softly with Kim as Paul nodded.

"What do you expect when you hang around with a werewolf?" Paul smirked down at me.

Over the top of the group of people I could see Embry still fighting with Kodi, now being cheered on by Quil and two other younger looking boys.

"Excuse me, I should go and stop Embry fighting with my dog" I smiled apologetically at whoever was still looking at me and then ran down the beach, closely followed by Kim and Jared.

"Kodi" I yelled to him when I was in hearing distance.

Kodi stopped instantly and Embry fell to the floor in fits of laughter. Kodi sprinted down the beach, skidding to a stop infront of me, Jared and Kim.

"Jared meet my protector: Kodi" I smirked up at Jared.

He laughed softly and bent down to stroke Kodi on the head. Kodi licked Jared's cheek quickly and then knocked him to the floor. I clicked my fingers and Kodi jumped off Jared to sit beside me.

"Kim why don't you take Kodi back up to the fire, I want to talk to Lil for a bit" Jared suggested.

Kim nodded instantly and grinned over at me.

"Are you sure, you can stay if you want?" I said, not wanting to upset anyone.

"It is fine Lil, stop worrying" Kim chuckled, hugging me tightly.

She kissed Jared quickly and then strolled off down the beach followed by Kodi.

I fell onto the sand and pulled my knees to my chest. Jared sat down close beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You know I never wanted you to leave" Jared whispered.

"I know Jay. I didn't really want to leave either but as soon as I suggested it to mum she was already buying a house" I mumbled.

"Kim told me about your mum" he sighed. "I am so sorry"

I glanced up and saw a lone tear running down his hot, shiny cheek. I wiped it away quickly with my thumb.

"Don't worry about it Jay" I assured him.

He shook his head quickly and more tears fell from his eyes. I pushed his arm off my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his massive body as he slumped towards me.

"Hey, come on it is fine" I soothed him.

Jared had never been one of the tough guys. He often cried if we had a fight or if we didn't speak for a few days. He got very emotional and being a werewolf only intensified those feelings.

"I have Kodi to look after me and now I am back here. Everything if going to be fine I promise" I whispered to him.

"You aren't angry with me for imprinting on Kim?" he asked inbetween sobs.

"No you idiot" I laughed softly. "I was never angry with you Jay. You and Kim were meant to be together, I can see that now and I should have seen in sooner. You guys are so happy together which as your oldest and most awesome best friend, it makes me so happy" I smirked down at him as he rolled his eyes.

Jared wiped the remaining tears off his face and smiled apologetically down at me.

"Plus I can't wait for the wedding. I assume I will be a bridesmaid and if you are thinking about getting married in Las Vegas, you better book me a ticket because I am coming with you" I grinned up at him.

Jared chuckled and nodded.

"Come on, they are going to dish the food out" Jared jumped to his feet, pulling me with him back to the bonfire.

As we reached the fire, everyone turned to smile at us, except Paul who looked even angrier than before. As Jared wiped his wet face, Paul stormed over to us.

"Have you made his cry again? I don't know why you came back, no one wants you here especially Jared after everything you put him through. You broke his heart and then fled the country" Paul yelled down at me, making me flinch.

"Hey don't talk to her like that" Jake interrupted Paul before he started shouting at me again.

"Stop it Paul" Jared nodded in agreement, rubbing my shoulder supportably.

I shook Jared's arm off my shoulder and stepped forward to meet Paul, much to the surprise and worry of everyone around the fire.

"Jake hold Kodi" I mumbled as Kodi began snarling loudly at Paul.

Jake nodded reluctantly and Quil and Embry latched onto Kodi's collar, holding him in place as he tried to fight them. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and the rest of the pack had begun inching closer to Paul to make sure he wouldn't turn into a giant wolf and eat me.

"Do you have any idea what you are talking about because the way I remember it, Jared broke up with me" I glared up at Paul.

Paul threw his hands into the air angrily, making me flinch away slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter! ****. Please review! Xx**

"_Do you have any idea what you are talking about because the way I remember it, Jared broke up with me" I glared up at Paul._

_Paul threw his hands into the air angrily, making me flinch away slightly. …_

"I had to deal with Jared's depressing thoughts about how much he missed you and wished things had been different so he didn't hurt you for months when you left. I thought things were bad between Sam and Leah…" Both Sam and Leah flinched at that remark but Paul carried on. "But compared to the pain you put Jared through by leaving was ten times worse. Atleast Leah had the decency to stay here unlike you who jumped on the first plan out of here like the coward you are" Paul snarled at me, his hands were now shaking but only slightly.

I breathed in deeply, pushing back the tears in my eyes.

"I left La Push to make it easier on Jared and Kim. I know that is probably hard to believe as you seem to think I am the biggest bitch on the planet but I knew that Jared was too much of a gentleman and cared about my feelings to get with Kim right under my nose. I didn't want to make it any harder on them than it already was. They are my best friends, do you really think that I would want to purposely hurt them?" I yelled back at Paul, watching him constantly to make sure he wasn't about to go all wolfy on me.

"Lily you don't have to explain yourself to him or to anyone" Leah said, growling at Paul who was now towering over me.

I nodded and began stepping away from the fire, hoping to run into the trees where I could go and cry without anyone noticing me.

"Yes she does" Paul grunting, grabbing on my wrist tightly.

I gasped loudly and tried to pull my hand away from Paul. Since the incident, I hated people who I wasn't very close friends with touching me.

_Flashback_

_Walk down the alley way, or spend another twenty minutes out in the cold, walking around? I asked myself._

_It was darker than I thought it would have been. It was only eight o'clock, so I imagined that the street lamps would be on to light up the streets, but apparently not. Walking at a top London restaurant was not one of my ambitions but the tips were good so I didn't mind, except having to walk home each night. Each night, it never got easier, tonight was definitely not an exception. Someone had been following me since I had left the restaurant and the footsteps were getting even closer as I thought about walking down the alley or going for the safe route. _

"_Oi, sweet cheeks, wait up for me" a low, rough voice bellowed from behind me. _

_I recognised the voice and instantly took off running down the alley, trying to remember how far down the turning into the light was. _

_It wasn't any use and the man chased after me, knocking me to the floor before I got to the end of the alley._

"_Why did you get someone else to serve me at the restaurant tonight sugar?" Davy, a strangely regular costumer at the restaurant, who always demanded on me being his server dragged me to my feet and smirked down at me. _

_He was wearing a new, expensive suit and smelt of colon. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened around my forearm. _

"_Stacey wanted to serve you tonight. She wouldn't let anyone get near you" I lied quickly. _

_Davy laughed loudly, running his fingers through his short, blond hair. He knew that no one would hear him and even if they did, no one would come and help me. _

"_Well I know I am so handsome and I bet you girls are just fighting over me in the kitchen but you know I only want you" he brushed one of his cold fingers down my cheeks, making me flinch away. _

"_Go away" I begged._

_Davy grunted and swung his fist around, hitting my face sending me back onto the floor. He kicked me in the stomach, stopping me from getting up and I knew what he was planning. _

"_I have been patient Miss Brown but if I want a girl, I get her" he whispered into my ear._

"_I hate you" I spat back._

_As I felt myself drifting off into unconsciousness, Davy began taking down his trousers, and mine but none of my body was responding to my pleads for movement. _

_Davy's laughter echoed around the alleyway walls as he kicked and punched me again and again until he had finished raping me. I fought against the darkness and just as Davy was pulling up his trousers, grinning widely, I kicked him in the knee. From his many visits I had noticed that he had a limp on his right side. _

"_Ow you bitch" Davy yelled as I tried to scramble to my feet to run away. _

"_You will pay for that" Davy screamed, digging about in his pocket as I grabbed my purse and phone which had been crushed into the pavement. _

_When I looked up, he was pulling a surprisingly large and sharp knife out of his pocket, sniggering to himself. I screamed and turned to run away but as I did, I felt two long slits being cut on my back but I kept running, ignoring the terrible pain and streams of hot liquid running down my back. _

_When I got home, mum began screaming and called an ambulance instantly. Just before the ambulance turned up, I passed out on the kitchen floor in a pool of my own blood. _

_According to the doctor, Davy had cut to large slits on the top of my back in the same of a cross and I lost a lot of blood. If I hadn't of been rushed to hospital, I would have died. From the beatings, I had two broken ribs, a broken jaw and bruises everywhere. It took me months before I stopped hyperventilating every time someone brushed past my arm at school or if I heard someone running behind me. Eventually I realised that Davy had been put in prison, for rape along with a range of other offences, so he couldn't hurt me but that didn't stop me from hating being touched by anyone except people I trusted with my life. After that mum brought me Kodi to look after me._

_End of Flashback._

Paul's hand tightened around my wrist as he saw my terrified expressions.

"Let go" I yelled, trying to put my wrist free from his iron grasp.

"Paul you don't want to hurt her" Sam's alpha voice echoed around the silent beach.

"You don't know what I am feeling right now" Paul spat back.

"Please let go" I cried, as the contact began bringing back too many bad memories and the scars on my back began to sting and throb uncontrollably.

"Paul you idiot let go. You are hurting her" Jared yelled, slamming his arm into Paul's shoulder, harder than I expected. It sounded like two rocks colliding.

Finally Paul dropped his hand from my wrist and I turned to run into the trees.

"That's it, run back to your mummy like you did last time" Paul yelled after me.

I heard Jared and Kim gasp loudly. Instantly I skidded to a stop and turned to glare at Paul.

"My mum is dead you jerk" I screamed at him, wiping the smug expression of his face.

Emily let out a sob and began crying into Sam's chest as he glared at Paul along with everyone else around the fire. Jared began shaking but Sam placed his hand on Jared's shoulder, stopping him instantly. Even Billy looked like he wanted to throw something at him.

"You have no idea what I went through in England. It was total hell and not just because my mum died. I wished I never went there and that I had stayed here with people who would look after me. Things happened to me which I wouldn't wish on anyone even my worst enemy and people expect me to be the same Lily who was always happy and never had a frown on her face. Those things changed me, now I know better than to let people to get close to me and trust people. I am not the same but it appears you are still the same arrogant, cocky jerk who likes to make people's lives even worse than they were" I said as calmly as I could.

Paul had now stopped shaking completely and was staring at me with the most apologetic face around the fire but that wasn't going to change anything.

"Kodi" I shouted to him as he had finally surrendered to Quil and Embry who were sitting on him, holding him down.

Quil and Embry released him and he sprinted to my side, snarling at Paul as he passed him.

"Jake can you drive me home please?" I smiled over at Jake who was still standing with Jared and Kim staring at me with open mouths.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and nodded quickly.

"Sure lets go" Jake mumbled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and guiding me into the trees. There was a low growl and as I looked over my shoulder Paul was glaring at Jake.

"Lil are you still cooking breakfast for us tomorrow?" Embry shouted after us.

I laughed softly with Jake.

"Sure, don't come too early though" I shouted back.

Several husky chuckled followed.

I stayed silent until we got into the car and then Jake turned to me.

"What did you mean that things happened to you which you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy?" he asked sadly. "What happened to you?"

I moaned quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just don't like unfamiliar people touching me so I kind of had a mini breakdown when Paul grabbed my wrist" I mumbled, pulling my hoodie on to cover my back.

The scars on my back were usually visible in tank tops but since I had got a tattoo to cover them, no one really noticed.

"I saw the tattoo on your back but couldn't see what it was. What is it?" Jake must have noticed.

I laughed softly and turn to grin at Kodi.

"It's Kodi" I chuckled.

Jake frowned slightly, unconvinced.

I shrugged off my hoodie and pulled down the back of my tank top, revealing a portrait of Kodi in blue ink. I must have gone to the best tattooist in England because the tattoo looked identical to Kodi. The tattooist positioned the tattoo over my scars so they were nearly invisible and only I realised what they were.

Jake let out a loud laugh and glanced between my back and Kodi who was now doing the exact same pose as he was in the tattoo.

"You really love him" Jake said as we pulled into my drive.

"What's not to love hey Kodi? He is my best friend and the only person I have left now mum has gone" I mumbled, as Kodi rested his chin on my shoulder, rubbing his fur against my cheek softly.

"That isn't true" Jake said quickly, grabbing my hand in his. "You are part of the pack now. We are one big dysfunctional family and we look out for each other. If you ever need anything, call any of us and we will be here as soon as possible, unless we are chasing a vampire and then you might have to settle for Kim or Emily" he chuckled softly.

"Thanks Jake" I sighed quietly.

"And Paul didn't mean what he said. He is very confused at the minute" Jake continued reluctantly. "He hated you because of the pain you but Jared through but now he has seen you, he…" Jake drifted off into aimless mumbles.

I moaned quietly and shook my head.

"You have got to be kidding me" I muttered.

Jared said that just by looking at Kim he imprinted on her. He had no choice in the matter but what happens if Paul imprinted on me? He did have that weird look on his face when we first saw each other.

"What?" Jake asked curiously.

"Please tell me that Paul has already got an imprint" I begged quietly.

Jake laughed softly and shook his head. "Well he hadn't until he saw you tonight"

I moaned louder and banged my head against the head rest.

"After tonight I promise you he won't be expecting you to be in love with him which is understandable. But I am just saying don't cut him out or ignore him completely because that pain which he felt from Jared when you left, will be nothing compared to being rejected by his imprint. Apparently, if you are rejected by your imprint, you could die" Jake said quickly.

"Great, I might kill someone" I muttered quietly.

"We don't know if it is true but do you really want to be the couple who tries out that theory? Anyway you said that terrible things happened to you and Paul could be the one to help you deal with those things. There is obviously a reason why you are soul mates" Jake smirked down at me.

I flinched when he said 'soul mates'. I couldn't imagine having to spend the rest of my live with someone I hardly knew. Atleast Jared and Kim were friends.

"So you do realise that everyone thinks they are invited to breakfast in the morning" Jake warned me.

"Everyone?" I gulped nervously.

"Well the pack, minus Sam because he will be with Emily" Jake chuckled.

"Good job I went shopping then" I sighed and slid out the car.

Jake followed me to my doorstep, to make sure I was safe in the house with Kodi.

"I will see you in the morning at about nine" Jake grinned down at me.

"Thanks for everything Jake" I mumbled, hugging him quickly.

"No worries Lil. You are one of us now" he sniggered, hugging me back before returning to his car. I waved to him and then locked the front door and stumbled upstairs. I hadn't realised how tired I was until fell onto my bed and fell asleep within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter! ****. Please review! Xx**

When I woke up, Kodi was laying at my feet, sleeping peacefully. Moving must have knocked some energy out of him.

I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower, washing my hair and cleaning my face of any tear marks from last night.

When I glanced at the clock, a wash of panic spread through my body when I saw it was already half past eight.

I rushed to get changed into a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and one of my university t-shirts which had always been too big on me. Whilst twisting my hair up into a bun, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I managed to cook a pile of bacon and egg sandwiches before someone knocked on the front door.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Quil yelled loudly as the boys walked into my house.

From the rush of footprints I knew there were a lot more than yesterday, minus Jared

"Alright Mill" Jake grinned at me as they pilled into the kitchen.

"Hey guys" I looked up from the cooker and grinned at Collin and Brandy as they pushed past Quil and Embry to get to the table first.

"I hope you don't mind but we brought everyone" Embry beamed over at me.

Over his head, I saw Paul walking reluctantly into the kitchen with a torn expression on his face.

"Jake already warned me" I smirked back at Embry, totally ignoring Paul's fixed gaze on my face "There would have been more cooked by now but I woke up a little late" I apologized quickly.

Jake resulted to standing beside me as the other boys crowded around the dining table but he didn't seem to mind as I passed him a newly cooked sandwich for him to munch on.

The front door opened suddenly and Jared came strolling in.

"Does anyone knock?" I chuckled.

"No but I thought you wouldn't mind as I am your best friend" Jared kissed my cheek quickly before grabbing a new sandwich off the counter.

"How can I argue with that?" I said, putting more bacon and egg into slices of bread.

"So what are we doing today?" Quil asked as he casually leaned back in the chair, resting his arms behind his head.

"Do you fancy coming to the beach Lil?" Jared grinned over at me. "Kim is working at the café but she said she would ring you later"

"Sure whatever" I agreed.

"How long have you had Kodi for Lil?" Seth asked, stroking Kodi's head as he sat quietly beside him.

"About two years" I replied, placing another pile of sandwiches on the table infront of the boys.

"Why did you get a dog anyway? I thought your mum didn't let you have any more pets after you killed Harold" Jared smirked over at me.

"Who is Harold?" Like the other boys, Quil seemed interested.

I laughed softly with Jared who was in fits of laughter just remembering him.

"Harold was a gold fish" I chuckled. "He dreamt of being a gymnastic and one night decided to jump out of the tank I had for him which was near the windowsill and fell out the window. I woke up to an empty tank but the cat next door had a full stomach" I felt my cheeks blush slightly as the boys erupted into laughter.

Even Paul was chuckling to himself. Suddenly I found myself, smiling over at him but I quickly regained myself and looked back at the cooker.

Personally I didn't think it was very funny. After that mum didn't trust me with any more animals until she brought me Kodi.

"So how did you persuade your mum?" Jake grinned down at me.

"Something happened and she thought I needed someone to look after me so she brought Kodi. He is enough to scare anyone away" I sighed, nibbling on the side of toast I had cooked myself.

The boys nodded in agreement.

"What happened to you in England Lil?" Jared asked softly.

I winced slightly. I knew they would get curious eventually especially after last night, so I would have to tell them soon enough.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to but it would probably help us to understand why you like people touching you" Jake said quietly.

Everyone's eyes flicked to Paul and then back to me, remembering Paul grabbing my wrist last night.

"Sorry" Paul mumbled softly, forcing a smile in my direction.

"Are you sure you want to listen to me moaning. I am sure you could find something better to do" I said hopefully.

"Nop, we are interested in you" Collin smirked over at me.

I laughed softly and winked at him.

I jumped up onto the kitchen counter and glanced down at my hands nervously.

"It was a few months after I moved there and I had got a job at a really expensive restaurant. A lot of rich business men went there for meetings but one particular man keep coming, each time I worked. He demanded that I was his server and would put in a complaint if I didn't. I was a little freaked out when he got hold of my number and kept calling me but I just changed my number and forgot about it. Until when I was walking home from work one night, it was dark and I could hear someone following behind me. It was freezing cold so I was stupid enough to try and get away from him by running down an alleyway which was dark and had no lighting but he caught up with me and it was Davy" I stopped as Kodi began growling loudly.

Some how Kodi knew that Davy had hurt me even though he wasn't around when he did. He was a strange dog. Kodi jumped up from Seth's knee and ran to my side protectively. I looked up and saw all seven boys staring at me in shock, waiting for me to continue.

"He started asking why I had got Stacey to serve him, so I told him that Stacey wanted to serve him and wouldn't let me. When I told him to go away, he punched me and then kicked me and beat me up. I was drifting in and out of consciousness and before I could fight him off he had…" I breathed in deeply, trying to force out the word but it wouldn't come.

"He what?" Paul growled quietly.

"Please tell me he didn't rape you Lil" Jared stood up from his chair and shot to my side.

I nodded and fell into his chest, hiding my tears from the others. Jared wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes as I cried into Jared's chest but eventually, I pulled myself together.

"The police caught him right?" Quil asked nervously.

I wiped away the tears and leaned away from Jared to finish the story.

"Yeah but not because of that. When I did fully regain consciousness, I kicked him in his bad knee and tried to run away but he pulled out a knife" I paused as several boys gasped.

"You thought it couldn't get any worse right?" I laughed softly.

"He stabbed you too?" Embry said with an appalled expression on his face.

"Well kind of, he cut to deep slits in my back which scared in the shape of a cross. I was too far away from him so he couldn't properly stab me like he wanted too. Anyway I lost a lot of blood and when I got home my mum called the ambulance because I passed out. The doctor said if I hadn't of got to hospital as soon as I did I would have died from lose of blood. As well as that I had two broken ribs, a broken jaw and lots of bruises" I mumbled, finishing with a loud sigh.

All the boys were shaking in their seat, with anger but Paul looked like he could phrase within seconds.

"Paul calm down" I murmured quietly. "It's over"

Paul held my gaze for a minute. I smiled slightly over at him in reassurance and he nodded reluctantly before he stopped shaking.

"Can we see your scars?" Collin asked softly.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"You can't really see them because I got them covered" I turned and smirked at Jake.

He frowned for a second and then laughed softly.

"You covered them with the tattoo?" Jake guessed. "That is pretty clever, I didn't even notice them"

"That was the point" I winked at him.

"You got a tattoo?" Jared grinned down at me.

He had never been one for pain or needles so it surprised me when he got a tattoo, me however I was always drawing tattoo designs when I was younger. I thought about many becoming a tattoo artist when I was older but gave up the idea.

"Yeah and it is much better than that thing on your arm" I chuckled, slapping the tattoo on his shoulder.

"Hey don't mock the tattoo" Quil said quickly, stroking his.

"I hate to admit it, but her tattoo is ten times better than ours" Jake interrupted me. "It is pretty awesome"

I grinned up at him and jumped down off the counter with a little help from Jared.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked them.

"You will probably see it at the beach anyway" I chuckled.

"Come on" Embry whined at the tension.

I turned around and pulled up the back of my t-shirt, revealing the tattoo. I felt a large grin stretch across my face as the boys began to mutter in amazement.

"Awesome" Seth mumbled.

"That is Kodi right?" Quil laughed softly.

"Kodi pose" I chuckled, watching as Kodi spun around to face the boys and did the same pose as he had for the tattoo.

"Brilliant" Brandy sniggered.

I dropped the t-shirt back down. The boys grinned over at me. I could see the corners of Paul's mouth twitched up into a smirk but he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"You didn't even see the scars right?" I checked.

They shook their head and frowned slightly.

"Where are they?" Jared asked curiously.

I grabbed his finger and ran it along the lines of the scars, knowing he would be able to feel it. All the other boys watched Jared's finger run along the skin in amazement as the scars kept going.

"They are massive" he muttered, gritting his teeth together.

"Yep" I mumbled. "Davy really didn't like me"

Jared sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "Well you don't need to worry about anyone like that now because none of us will let anything like that happen to you again"

"We promise" Collin and Brandy shouted in unison, beaming over at me.

"I guess in return for your protection, I will have to cook you food whenever you require it" I chuckled softly.

"Don't tell them that they will never leave you alone now" Paul smirked over the table at me.

I laughed softly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Shut up Paul. Lily loves us, and we love her" Brandy punched Paul's shoulder, making him growl back at him.

"Consider yourself our new adopted mother" Collin continued.

"Well I didn't think I would be a mother so young but I have never been so happy" I chuckled, running my fingers through Brandy hair, pulling out a piece of leaf.

Brady laughed softly and kissed my cheek in return.

"You do realise that now you have adopted these guys, you have adopted all of us too" Embry grinned over at me.

"You guys can look after yourselves but Collin and Brandy are just kids, they need someone to look after them" I chuckled, patting Embry on the head as he pouted.

"Plus now Lil is our mother, we have even more reasons to protect her with our lives so she is even more protected then before" Collin smirked up at me.

"And I always wanted another brother and now I have Kodi" Brandy cheered.

Kodi leapt forward towards him, pushing him off his chair and onto the floor.

"You will need a boyfriend soon Lil to look after those guys" Jake smirked down at me.

I glared up at him as everyone looked at Paul knowingly.

"Lets go to the beach now" Jared announced and everyone followed him out of the door.

I ran upstairs, getting changed into a bikini and then pulling my clothes back on top so I could go in the sea. Jake was waiting for me at the door and the others were still walking down the drive.

"Did you have to bring that up?" I whispered, punching the side of his arm playfully.

Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you seem to be willing to give him a chance even after yesterday, so I thought I would throw him a bit of hope" Jake laughed softly.

"You have no idea how much that hurt him to hear what you went through. It took every ounce of his control not the phrase right there in your kitchen and run to find that guy" he continued.

"Davy is in prison now. He cant hurt me" I told him.

"No iron bars would stop a werewolf from getting to Davy if he wanted to kill him. Trust me Paul was thinking about it until you calmed him down" A large smirk stretched across his face. "But if he had gone he would have been so disappointed not to see your tattoo. He seemed to like that"

I chuckled quietly and rolled my eyes.

"I bet he did" I snorted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter! ****. Please review! Xx**

We strolled out onto the beach which was a lot closer than I remembered and the boys began pulling off their tight t-shirts, revealing a series of amazing bodies. Paul's body caught my eye instantly as he was so solid and muscular. I had never seen so many abs on one person before. I looked away quickly as Paul saw me staring with an open mouth.

He chuckled quietly and dropped the t-shirt onto the beach.

"Fancy cliff diving Lil?" Jared smirked at me.

"You still do that?" I asked curiously. "I thought after your little incident you might have stopped" I grinned over at him as his cheeks blushed slightly.

"What little incident Jay?" Embry chuckled, nudging Jared's arm playfully.

"I wasn't a werewolf yet and Lily dared me to jump off the top. She did it first which meant I had to do it as well. I wasn't the strongest swimmer and got caught in the current" Jared mumbled.

"And what happened next?" I asked smugly.

Jared moaned and shook his head, laughing to himself.

"Lily had to jump in a save me" Jared muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

Quil let out a howl of laughter and fell onto the beach, clutching his stomach. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around Jared's shoulder.

"God I am so glad I have more embarrassing stories about you than you have about me" I whispered to him.

Jared snorted and shook his head.

"I have quite a few left to tell too" Jared whispered back to me.

"Fine, I won't tell any more if you keep quiet too" I moaned loudly, imagining all the embarrassing stories he had of me.

"Ok then" Jared sniggered.

"Come on then momma we will push you off the cliff first" Collin smirked over at me.

"You won't need to push me" I told him confidently.

I pulled off my tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt so I was in my bikini as the others stripped down to their swimming shorts.

Jared wolf whistled loudly making my cheeks blush.

"What were you expecting Jay?" I chuckled, hitting him with my trousers.

"Wow Lil" Jake chuckled, poking my flat, hard stomach.

I looked up and saw that like most of the boys, Paul was staring at me with a shocked expression on his face. I smirked down at my hands and twisted my hair up into a pony tail to keep it tidy.

I had always been skinny but in England I decided I wanted to look better, so I became a member of a local gym and went there four times a week. After a few weeks of exercise and healthy eating, I actually had abs too and I managed to keep.

"Well truthfully, I thought you might come back a little chubby after eating so much ice cream to get over leaving your best friends" Jared beamed at me.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at him.

The other boys began sniggering quietly as Jared looked nervous.

"You should never insult a girl about her weight Jared" Seth chuckled. "I should know, Leah has tried to kill me a few times"

"Ok Lil I am sorry" Jared smiled over at me softly.

"Kodi" I mumbled and he was by me side. I clicked my fingers and Kodi leapt on Jared, pushing him to the ground.

The boys watched nervously as Kodi growled and angled his body so they couldn't see what he was doing. Suddenly Jared burst into laughter and they sighed loudly.

"Kodi get off" Jared bellowed, as Kodi began licking his face.

I turned to the boys and laughed softly at their relieved faces.

"Did you really think I would make Kodi hurt him?" I chuckled, clicking my fingers again so Kodi would stop.

"Well you were pretty convincing" Embry grinned over at me.

"Thanks" I nudged his arm playfully and followed Brandy and Collin up to the top of the cliff, closely followed by the others.

"Who is going first?" Paul asked as we reached the top.

Everyone's eyes flicked to me. I rolled my eyes and strolled to the edge.

"Great gang up on the new girl" I muttered, glancing down at the drop into the water.

After not doing it for a few years, the drop seemed to be a little bigger than I remembered.

"Do you want me to hold your hand Lil?" Jared strolled up behind me, placing his hands on the side of my arms and pushing me forward.

I gasped quietly as Jared dangled me over the edge of the cliff. He placed me back to my feet and wrapped his hand around mine.

"Come on already" Paul muttered, glaring at Jared's hand around mine.

Jared rolled his eyes and winked at me.

"Lets go" I chuckled, jumping off the edge, pulling Jared with me.

The rush of cold air felt nice as we plummeted towards the water. I closed my eyes as we hit the water and Jared pulled me back up to the surface with him.

"Are you alright?" he grinned at me as we walked onto the beach.

"I am awesome" I sighed, falling onto the sand, smiling like an idiot.

Jared sat beside me, laughing softly. We watched as the rest of the boys flung themselves of the edge of the cliff. Quil and Embry seemed to have a little routine of somersaults and back flips before crashing into the water with a big splash.

Kodi ran out of the sea, dripping wet and jumped on top of me, shaking the water onto me.

"Thanks Kodi" I chuckled, pushing him off me.

He rolled onto the sand beside me, chewing on a log of driftwood.

"Well you were very graceful Lil, Jared not so much" Jake grinned down at me.

"Thanks" I murmured, trying to stop my eyes from staring at Paul as he strolled out of the sea, fighting with Collin and Brandy.

"Oi leave my babies alone" I yelled over to Paul as he pushed Collin under the water.

Paul stopped instantly and smirked at me. Collin and Brandy laughed loudly and threw Paul back into the water when he wasn't concentrating and then ran to my side, hiding behind me and Kodi.

"Thanks momma" Brandy sniggered, kissing my cheek.

Paul sat on the sand infront of us, laughing softly to himself as he shook the water off his hair.

I fell backwards onto the sand, staring up at the sky, as the boys began talking about last nights patrol and what happened at the meeting when I left. I pulled on my clothes over my bikini which was mostly dry when I noticed the boys had got dressed again.

"Are you hungry Lil?" Jake pulled me to my feet as the others strolled along the beach.

I nodded and allowed him to pull me after the boys.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to the café which Kim works in" Jared grinned at me.

I laughed softly and linked my arm through his as we strolled down the beach, through the forest and ended up in the parking lot of a familiar café.

"My lady" Embry held open the café door for me and then followed me in.

"Thank you" I grinned up at him.

I followed the boys over to a large circle booth in the centre of the café and slid beside Jared and surprisingly Paul slid in the other side of me.

Jake caught my eye and smirked at me. I grabbed the closest thing which was an empty can of coke and threw it at him, hitting him in head. The guys laughed loudly and everyone in the café turned to look at us.

Kim strolled around the counter and skipped to our table, grinning widely.

"Morning guys" she said excitable.

She leant around Paul and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Hey Kimmy" I chuckled, pulling away from her.

Kim laughed softly and pulled out a pad of paper.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked.

As the boys shouted out a list of dishes for each of them, I scanned the menu searching for something which wasn't super sized.

"What about you Lil?" Kim asked once she had finished taking their orders.

"Urm a…" Jared interrupted me quickly.

"A chicken burger?" he guessed.

I nodded and Kim laughed softly. "I should have known"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, i had some troubles uploading this chapter so it took longer than expected...**

It took forever for the food to arrive as the boys had ordered so much, but as soon as a plate hit the table, the boys fell silent and began stuffing food into their mouths. I sat quietly, nibbling on my burger bun as the boys began finishing.

"Do you always eat so much?" I asked curiously.

Jared nodded and smirked down at me, patting his flat stomach. "But we never gain a pound" he said smugly.

I spotted Embry eyeing up half of my burger which was still sitting on my plate.

"Do you want it?" I sighed, pushing my plate across the table towards Embry.

His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Thanks Lil" Embry grinned at me smugly as the other boys watched him bite into the burger.

"Are you not hungry?" Jared asked me anxiously.

I shook my head and sipped on my coke that Kim had ordered for me. It seemed Kim and Jared remembered my eating habits better than I did.

"Can you move so I can go and see Kodi please" I mumbled to Paul.

He nodded and began moving towards the end of the seat but he stopped suddenly.

"I will check on him for you" Paul said, smiling softly down at me.

I shook my head quickly, replaying Kodi growling and snarling at Paul last night.

"No thanks, he doesn't like you much"

The boys laughed softly and Paul jumped up from his seat to let me pass.

"Thanks" I sighed and strolled out the café, taking a bottle of water with me.

I pushed through the café door, waiting for it to close behind me but it didn't. I glanced behind me and saw Paul leaning against the door, watching me as I knelt beside Kodi.

Kodi follow my gaze and bared his teeth at Paul. Paul rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his short black hair nervously.

"Stop it" I muttered, tapping Kodi on the nose, breaking his gaze from Paul's neck.

Kodi huffed and sat on the floor beside me. I tipped some water into my hand and Kodi began licking it up.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Jared is my best friend too and I want to protect him but I was way out of order and shouldn't have shouted at you like that" Paul murmured anxiously.

I nodded and breathed out deeply.

"If I had known about Davy I wouldn't have touched you either, I am so sorry" he took a step closer to me and Kodi stopped drinking instantly and shot Paul a warning glare.

"I know, don't worry about it" I assured him.

As I stood up, Kodi jumped to his feet and stared into the forest beside the café. He began growling loudly and dug his claws into the ground, standing protectively infront of me and Paul.

Paul glanced down at me in confusion. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Kodi's gaze into the trees but I couldn't see anything.

Kodi suddenly took off sprinting into the forest after something before I could stop him.

"I can't believe the dog smelt him before I did" Paul growled to himself.

"Lily go and get the guys. I will find Kodi" Paul yelled back to me as he ran into the trees behind Kodi.

I slammed through the café door and ran back over to the guys, who stared at me in shock.

"Paul said to get you. Kodi saw something in the forest and then ran after it" I mumbled out of breath.

"Calm down Lil, did he say anything else?" Jared asked as the other guys pilled out the café.

"He said 'that he couldn't believe the dog smelt him before he did'" I replied.

"So is it a vampire?" I asked nervously.

By the way the guys had reacted, I guessed it was a 'leech' as Embry had called them, but they wouldn't want to worry me.

Jared thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Can you find your way home?" he checked.

I nodded and the guys ran out the café and into the trees.

Kim strolled over to me as I fell into the booth. My hands were shaking with nervous, so I pushed them into my trouser pockets.

"Don't worry about Kodi, the guys will look after them" Kim assured me, rubbing my shoulder softly.

"Okay" I sighed.

"Did the guys pay for their food?" I asked curiously, noticing the pile of plates on the table.

Kim shook her head and laughed softly.

"No but don't worry about it, I will just take it out of my wages"

"Don't be stupid" I mumbled, following her to the counter and pulling out my purse.

"How much was it?" I asked curiously.

Kim tapped a few buttons on the till and the price came up on the side.

"Fifty dollars" Kim whispered nervously.

She stared at me in amazement as I pulled seventy dollars out of my purse and slid the money towards her.

"And twenty dollars tip for our amazing waitress" I smirked at her.

She looked up and grinned at me widely.

"How do you have so much money?" Kim asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders and pushed my purse back into my pocket.

"I worked in one of London's top restaurants and they gave great tips, plus I got money from when mum died" I smiled up at Kim softly.

She nodded and slid the twenty dollars into her apron pocket.

"Do you want me to give you a lift back home?" Kim asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"No I couldn't take you away from your adoring public" I chuckled, glancing around the nearly empty café.

Kim rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen, laughing softly to herself.

I walked back out the café and along the edge of the forest, trying to remember how far away I was from my house. The light was fading as I strolled up the path towards the house.

"Lily" I jumped as there was a crack in the forest behind me.

I spun around to see Kodi sprinting out of the forest, closely followed by Paul. Kodi ran across the road towards me, knocking me onto the grass.

"Alright boy" I chuckled, climbing up to my feet, pushing Kodi off me.

I glanced up at Paul who was standing infront of us, smiling softly.

"Thank you" I sighed, running my fingers through Kodi's fur.

Paul grinned down at me.

"No problem. It should be us thanking Kodi"

I frowned in confusion and Paul laughed softly.

"Kodi smelt a vampire and chased after it. I didn't smell it until he was running away. If it wasn't for Kodi, the vampire would still be in La Push right now" Paul explained briefly.

My eyes widened with shock and I looked down at Kodi who was sitting proudly by my side.

"I knew you weren't normal" I muttered, nudging Kodi's side playfully.

Kodi barked back in reply and ran into the back garden, returning with an old chew toy.

"You don't need to worry about him. We will look after him, especially Collin, Brandy, Embry and Quil, they seem to have a very strong brotherly bond" Paul assured me.

Kodi ran up to Paul and pushed the toy towards him. Paul grabbed one end of the toy and Kodi tugged on the other end.

"I guess you two are friends now" I laughed softly watching as Kodi looked up at Paul with admiring eyes.

Paul smirked up me widely.

"We had some bonding time" Paul chuckled, pulling the toy from Kodi's mouth and throwing it into the back garden.

Kodi sprinted after it, leaving me and Paul standing awkwardly beside each other.

"Did you catch the vampire?" I asked curiously, trying to break the silence.

Paul shook his head. "No by the time the others had caught up with me and Kodi, the vampire was already in the water"

"Oh" I nodded.

"So do you want something to eat?" I asked.

A large grin stretched across Paul's face and he nodded instantly.

"Why don't you call the others? They are probably starving too" I suggested.

Paul nodded and jogged back into the forest. After a few seconds, there was loud howl echoing through the trees, sending a flock of scared crows soaring into dark sky.

I breathed in deeply to try and calm my racing heart and then walked quickly into the house to prepare the food. Kodi followed me in and sat, watching as I pushed a tray of fries and chicken nuggets into the oven and then began stirring a bowl of cookie mixture.

"We totally have the best momma in the world" Collin shouted as the boys pilled through the front door.

They were all wearing a pair of cut of jeans and nothing else, no shirt to cover up their bodies. Not that I minded but the sight of Paul's rippling torso was going to have a damaging effect on my brain if I stared at it for too long.

"Well I am glad you think so" I chuckled, messing up Collin's hair with the palm of my hand.

Brandy laughed softly and kissed my cheek, quickly followed by Quil and Embry who were staring at the bowl of cookie mixture with excitement.

I shot them a warning glare and they turned away instantly.

"Is there anything you guys don't eat?" I asked doubtfully.

They all shook their heads in unison, except Jared who just glanced over at me, waiting for me to remember what food he didn't like.

"So you're still not too keen on vegetables Jay?" I asked, smirking over at Jared.

He grinned over at me, surprised I had even remembered and nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I can promise you that nothing green will touch your plate whilst you eat here" I chuckled, nudging Jared's side.

"Thanks Lil" Jared sighed in relief and the others began laughing softly.

Once the fries and nuggets were cooked, I tipped them onto two big separate plates and then placed the plates on the table infront of a series of watering mouths.

"Maybe you should take some first Lil before we eat it all" Paul suggested quickly, watching as Embry's hand slid across the table towards the plates.

Paul growled and Embry's hand quickly disappeared again.

"No thanks, you guys eat it" I smiled at him thankfully before turning back to the oven.

I slipped the cookie mixture into the oven and grabbed a bowl of pasta I had cooked earlier out of the fridge to eat.

Jared rolled his eyes when he saw me nibbling on a piece of pasta and stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth.

"You might get to eat enough to feed a whole village in one meal without getting fat but that doesn't mean everyone else is so lucky" I murmured. "Do you really think I would still look like this if I ate like you guys?" I laughed softly.

"Relax momma and eat some greasy food every once in a while. We will still love you even if we have to roll you down the road" Collin beamed up at me.

I chuckled and grabbed a chip from the plate, dropping into my mouth.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, smiling sarcastically over at the table of boys.

"Greatly" Embry smirked over at me.

As the boys were finishing devouring the food, I pulled the tray of perfectly cooked cookies out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack. As I waited for the cookies to cool down enough to eat, the boys moved into the sitting room to watch some more football.

"I never thought I would say this but I think there is a better cook on the planet than Emily now" Quil grinned at me widely.

"Stop being a suck up and grab a cookie. I will pretend I didn't see" I winked at Quil and pressed my finger against my lips.

He nodded and kissed my cheek quickly before grabbed a cookie off the counter and eating it in just two bites. I followed him into the sitting room and fell onto the chair beside Kodi. The room was silent for a minute as the guys watched the TV intently.

"Why does he get to have a cookie?" Embry yelled suddenly, making me jump in the chair.

I glanced over at Quil who was watching the TV with a smug smile on his face.

"Fine, go and get some" I sighed, sinking deeper into the chair, rested my head on Kodi's side.

There was a sudden rush of feet and everyone disappeared back into the kitchen, even Quil went back for more.

"You know I think we would make loads of money if we opened a restaurant" Jared said as he strolled back into the room, carrying three cookies in his hand.

"You mean if you sold my cooking, you would make a load of money" I laughed softly.

Jared chuckled. "You know me too well"

"Well we should be going now. Some of us have got to patrol in about half an hour but we will be close by" Jake said from the door frame.

"So if you see a wolf looking in your window, it will probably just be Paul" Embry smirked over at me.

I felt my cheeks blush as Paul spun around to look at me anxiously. Paul turned around and glared at Embry.

"If you want to live long enough to eat more of Lily's food you better keep your mouth shut" Paul growled loudly, making Embry flinch slightly.

"Come on guys, lets get going" Jared clapped his hand enthusiastically.

The boys moaned loudly and walked slowly out the front door, grunting about missing out on the food.

"Feel free to come back for breakfast" I shouted after them.

"We will be there" Paul grinned back at me.

I nodded and closed the door after them.

**Please Review if you like the story, plot or any of the characters**!

**Personally i think Kodi is pretty awesome** ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**NEXT CHAPTER! **

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap' the volume of each tapping noise gradually increased, waking me from me peaceful sleep.

Kodi was laying on the end of my bed, snoring softly as I glanced around the dark room. The yellow glare from my clock made my head hurt slightly. The clock read four thirty in the morning.

Glancing over at my window, I saw something flash past it, making me shoot up right in my bed into a sitting position. Kodi stirred in his sleep but didn't fully wake up.

I grabbed my phone off the table beside my bed and crept towards the window, stopping every time the floor board creaked to make sure I hadn't woke Kodi. The last thing I needed was for Kodi to go running into the forest at this time of day.

When I reached the window, it was open slightly, sending a light cold breeze drifting into my room. I was pretty sure I hadn't opened any windows since moving in as I hadn't figured out how to do it yet.

I grabbed the edge of the window and shut it as quietly as possible. When I looked back up from the window lock, there was figure standing in the forest infront of the house.

I tried to see if it was one of the pack, checking up on me but there were too many trees infront of the figure.

My heart began accelerate as the figure began stepping forward until it was nearly out of the trees. I smacked my hand over my mouth to stop a loud scream escaping my mouth when the figure finally stepped out into view.

It looked like he had been buried in snow for the past two years because his skin was so pale white. Even with a road and atleast twenty meters separating us, he met my gaze with blood red eyes and a large smirk spread across his face, revealing a pair of sharp canine teeth.

I dialled the first number on my phone and sighed when Jake picked up.

"Lil?" he mumbled inbetween yawns.

He sounded tired but I could tell he hadn't been sleeping.

"Jake are you still looking for that vampire?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

My eyes never left the vampire as he raced between the trees, trying to loose my gaze but I had a good eye.

"Yeah" Jake said the confusion obvious in his voice. "Why?"

"I've found him. He is standing infront of my house" I pushed down the thump in my throat that was building.

"It's Davy... he is a vampire" I muttered, feeling the scars on my back beginning to burn.

There was a series of growls in the background and then Jake's heavy breathing.

"Don't worry Lil. You don't need to be scared we are on the way" Jake assured me.

The smirk on Davy's face stretched even wider.

"I'm not scared" I lied.

"You're not scared?" Jake asked.

Davy paused and waited for my answer.

"Yeah, I am not scared of him" I repeated, watching as the smirk vanished from Davy's face and was replaced my a terrifying glare.

Honestly I was even more scared now than I had been back in England on the night of the attack. Atleast then Davy was human and couldn't kill me without the help of a sharp object but now he was a vampire and had very sharp teeth in his mouth. If he wanted me dead, I would have been dead by now but he was probably going to play with me for a little bit.

Whilst I had been deep in thought, Jake had ended the call and I was left staring out the window, getting ready to scream as loudly as possible if I saw Davy shot towards the house.

Suddenly a hand covered my mouth from behind, muffling my screams which erupted from my throat but those screams quickly died out when I felt the heat radiating from the hand. I didn't fight the hand and after a few seconds it dropped from my face. The familiar woody scent drifted around the room and I instantly knew that the hand had belonged to Paul.

I spun around on my heels and fell into Paul's chest, trying to stop my hands from shaking. Paul sighed quietly and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head, rubbing my back with one of his large hands trying to comfort me. Surprisingly it worked and I began to feel calmer.

I pulled away from Paul and moved back to the window where I saw a line of wolves staring up at the window. I recognised Jared instantly with his thick brown fur, the colour matching his eyes. The line of wolves disappeared back into the forest and a series of howls echoed from the distance.

I turned back to face Paul and saw he was sitting on the edge of my bed, stroking Kodi's head softly. When he saw me looking, he jumped to his feet instantly and closed the gap between us.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Paul smiled apologetically down at me.

"I only remembered after I had clamped my hand over your mouth that, that was probably the reason why you were screaming" he murmured angrily to himself.

I shrugged my shoulders and placed my phone back onto my table.

"I think the fact that there was a vampire outside my house who probably wants to kill was the main reason I screamed" I told him.

The corners of Paul's mouths twitched up and he sat down beside Kodi again.

"Jake said that you told him you weren't scared though?" Paul watched as I sat back onto my bed, glancing every so often back at the window.

"Embry is right, I can be pretty convincing when I want to be" I muttered quietly, just incase Davy was still outside.

Paul noticed and took my hand slowly, probably waiting for me to react in the way I had at the bonfire, but I didn't. He rubbed the back of my hand softly in circles.

"Don't worry about him. We won't let anything happen to you and because it is Davy, we have even more reason to kill him. I won't let anything happen" Paul smiled softly over at me.

I nodded and slid my hand out Paul's slowly, trying not to offend him but he didn't seem bothered. He still had a large grin plastered on his face.

My back fell onto the bed and Kodi moved to lay protectively beside me.

"Are you going to be alright on your own if I go and help the guys?" Paul asked anxiously.

I nodded and smiled at him in reassurance.

"I am not on my own, I have Kodi" I laughed softly as Kodi licked my face in response.

Paul chuckled quietly.

"I will see you in the morning for breakfast" I shouted after him as he walked out of the room, probably heading to the way he had got in.

He suddenly peered around the door again and smirked over at me.

"I will definitely be there" Paul assured me.

I giggled quietly and sank deeper into my bed, pulling the duvet over my head so I couldn't see anything or anyone.

When I woke up again, the sun was shining in the sky for the first time since I had moved back. Maybe that was a signal from the Gods that today was going to be a good day. I was planning on looking at some more university courses on the internet. _'You can never have too many qualifications_' my mum used to say and I was beginning to agree with her.

I rolled out of bed, pulling the duvet with me as I was too comfortable in it. Kodi ran downstairs to meet the boys as they crowded into the sitting room, minutes after I woke up. They had probably been waiting outside for me.

I jumped in the shower and the pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and one of Grandad's old shirts which I had found in a sealed box that mum had given me. Even after five years it still smelt of him, which was nicely reassuring as I shuffled downstairs, still half asleep.

After my little visit from Davy and the wolves, I slept a maximum of two hours so l felt even worse than I had predicted.

"Morning momma" Collin and Brandy kissed my cheeks as I leaned into the sitting room, counting how many boys I had to cook for. I instantly noticed that Paul wasn't there which for some reason made my mood worsen even more.

"Hey guys" I laughed hoarsely and continued into the kitchen, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail and pushing my fringe out of my eyes.

I searched the fridge for some food to cook. I pulled out a box of eggs and some pancake mixture. Scrambled eggs and pancakes for breakfast?

When I closed the fridge door, seven pairs of worried eyes were watching me anxiously. I smiled at them in reassurance but I could tell none of the boys were convinced.

"Maybe you should just go back to sleep Lil" Jared suggested, catching the box of eggs which had slipped out of my hands and were crashing to the floor.

I sighed loudly and placed all the food onto the safety of the kitchen counter.

"I am fine" I mumbled, switching on the cooker.

Jared grunted in disagreement.

"How many pancakes do you guys want each?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Whatever you cook" Jake smiled softly down at me.

I nodded and turned back to cooking as the boys began to talk about Davy. My scars stung every time Davy's name was mentioned.

"Did you find him?" I asked hopefully.

They shook their heads in unison and I moaned quietly.

"Don't worry Lil. He is not going to get close to you, we promise" Quil smiled softly over at me.

"Paul, Sam, Leah and Seth are patrolling the reservation now and we are going to change over in an hour or so. Davy isn't going to get past us very easily and if he does, Kodi will look after you" Jared smirked over at me.

"We have been training him" Collin said proudly.

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled at me apologetically.

"Yeah we were meaning to ask you, could we borrow Kodi for a few days?" Embry asked curiously.

I frowned over at him and then glanced at Brandy and Collin who were barely controlling their excitement.

"Please momma, we will look after him. We promise" Collin begged.

"Why do you need him?" I asked anxiously.

"Extra defence for you" Brandy said innocently. "He helps to even out the pack numbers on patrol"

I didn't like the idea of Kodi running the through the forest, especially with Davy out there looking for me even if he was going to be protected by a group of massive wolves.

"Please Lil. It will be fine" Embry pleaded. "You want to help right Kodi?"

Kodi bounded over to me, staring up at me with his puppy eyes until I gave in.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Yes" Collin cheered loudly, making me jump.

...

**Please Review the story if you like it ! :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Once the boys had finished eating most of the food in the fridge, Sam rang Jared which meant it was their turn to patrol.

I followed them to the front door, watching as Embry and Kodi began play fighting as soon as they stepped out into an open space.

"Promise me you will look after him" I muttered to Collin and Brandy as they kissed my cheeks.

"We promise momma" Collin beamed down at me.

Brandy nodded in agreement.

"We will help too" Quil shouted back to me, pushing Embry off Kodi and into the forest.

"Thanks guys" I sighed, pushing my fringe out of my face.

"Don't worry Lil" Jake suddenly smirked down at me. "Paul will be here in a few minutes to look after you since Kodi has gone"

I felt my stomach twist and my heart beat suddenly accelerated.

"I thought that would cheer you up" Jake chuckled, messing up my hair with his hand before running off into the trees after the others.

"Be careful" I shouted after them.

A series of low chuckles replied as I shut the door behind me, returning to the sitting room. I flicked on the TV and turned up the volume so I couldn't hear anything as I curled up in my seat. After about ten minutes of watching SpongeBobSquarePants I heard the back door slam shut. I jumped up and looked over at the door.

"Lil?" I recognised Paul's voice instantly and sighed instantly.

Paul appeared at the doorframe with a large grin on his face when he saw me smiling up at him.

"Morning beautiful" he laughed softly as my cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

Paul strolled into the sitting room and fell onto the large couch closest to my seat. He bent his neck back so he could meet my gaze. It felt like we were staring at each other for hours but I didn't want to look away. I felt this pull towards Paul which was hard to ignore.

If I didn't have the will power and self composure I would have already pounced on him by now. Those lips were just too inviting.

I shook the thoughts out of my head just as quickly as they had appeared and break my gaze.

"I saved you some pancakes in the oven" I told him.

Paul jumped up from the couch, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen behind him.

I pulled the pile of pancakes I had kept heated in the oven, hidden from the other boys and placed them on the table infront of a grinning Paul.

"Do you ever eat?" he asked curiously.

He didn't even glance down at the food whilst he was talking to me. Normally nothing would tear the pack away from their food so why was Paul more interested in me than his food.

"Yes" I replied.

Paul raised his eyebrows up at me unconvinced. He pushed the plate of pancakes across the table back to me.

"I had cereal for breakfast" I murmured, pushing the plate back towards him.

"Now shut up and eat them before I throw them out" I smirked over at Paul.

He chuckled softly and began pilling food into his mouth, staring at me constantly. When Paul had finished the whole pile of pancakes, he pulled me back into the sitting and let me return to my seat. I threw him the TV remote and he flicked on a football game.

After about half an hour of staring at the TV in confusion, I felt my eyes slowly begin to close.

"Stay awake" I muttered to myself, patting my cheeks to wake myself up again.

I glanced over at Paul and saw he sprawled out on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Without realising it, a large smile had stretched across my face.

Paul looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. It was nice not to feel as intimidated when looking at him.

I grabbed a spare pillow and blanket out of the cupboard. Carefully I pushed the pillow beneath Paul's head and then laid the blanket on top of him without even making him stir in his sleep.

As I searched the internet for University course, the house was nicely quiet apart from Paul's snoring which was strangely soothing as it echoed around the room.

Paul stirred in his sleep and his eyelids began to flutter. I placed my laptop down on the coffee table as he stretched his large body back to its full size. I heard his back crack and he groaned loudly.

"You could have used the spare room if you wanted to sleep" I laughed softly as Paul's head snapped around to face me.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry I fell asleep" he murmured, smiling over at me softly.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I am used to it. Kodi sleeps for most of the day too" I chuckled.

Paul glanced down at the pillow and then at the blanket which I had given to him and a large grin stretched across his face.

"Thanks for looking after me" he winked at me and I felt my heart beat flutter.

"No problem" I muttered hoarsely.

Paul laughed softly.

"So what else does Kodi do except sleep?" he asked curiously with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Eat" I murmured.

"I can do that" he chuckled.

"He goes for a run in the forest" Paul nodded.

"And lays with me on the couch and watches the TV"

I frowned over at Paul, wondering why he wanted to know.

Paul grabbed my hand sudden and pulled me off the chair and onto the couch beside him. He was still laying down on the couch so I had to stay close to him so I didn't fall off the side of the couch. I flinched slightly as my back crashed against Paul's large, rock hair chest. He smiled apologetically down at me for a minute and then the cocky smile returned.

"I think Kodi is pretty lucky then" Paul whispered in my ear.

His breath skimmed the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you cold?" Paul asked anxiously.

I nodded dumbly. What other excuse could I tell him for shriving?

Paul wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me against him and sighed quietly. The heat radiating of Paul's body would have easily warmed me up if I was cold, but I wasn't complaining.

"How long does a patrol last for?" I asked curiously, breaking the silence as Paul had turned on yet another sports game.

"Four or five hours but I haven't got another until midnight" I could hear the smirk in Paul's voice as he said it.

"I was just wondering when Kodi would be back" I chuckled as Paul's arms tightened around me.

"Well I suspect he will be back soon but until then I will look after you" Paul whispered.

I sighed dramatically and rested my head on the pillow I had given Paul.

"Well I guess you will have to do until Kodi gets back" I mumbled.

Paul chuckled and rested his chin on my shoulder so he could see the TV over my body. In just a few minutes, I was already deep in sleep, safely wrapped in Paul's arms.

My eyes shot open again when I felt something wet sweep across my face. My gaze was met by a pair of deep brown eyes.

"So you finally decided to come home?" I chuckled as Kodi licked my face again.

I rolled backwards half expecting to crash into Paul's chest but instead I hit the back of the couch. Kodi jumped up on the couch and nested behind my legs.

"Have you had anything to eat since breakfast Lil?" I jumped as Jake's voice rang through my ears.

I glanced up from the couch and saw Jake, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brandy standing in the doorway.

"Why do I look that bad?" I laughed softly as the boys shook their head quickly.

"Calm down guys I am joking" I rolled off the couch and stretched my arms out.

"You are hungry right?" I guessed.

"We could always go to Emily's if you are too tired momma" Brandy smiled apologetically down at me.

"No Emily has too much to worry about, she doesn't need a pack of wolves demanded food from her" I muttered.

"How much longer has she got until she has the baby?" I asked curiously.

"A few months I think" Embry shrugged his shoulders.

He obviously wasn't very interested in babies.

"So how was your day?" Jake asked curiously, with a large grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and threw a bread roll at him. Jake chuckled and caught it before it hit him or the floor and shoved it into his mouth.

"I hope you guys looked after Kodi. He seems pretty tired out" I glanced over at Collin, Brandy and Embry and they nodded instantly.

"He was pretty awesome though Lil. He could smell Davy from miles away which meant we could stop him before he got within miles of the reservation" Quil grinned over at me.

I felt a bubble of pride brewing in my chest for Kodi.

"Do you need him tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes please" Collin and Embry cheered enthusiastically.

"We will replace Kodi for Paul and you can keep him" Jake whispered to me.

I moaned quietly as my cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up" I muttered, grabbing the rolling pin and hitting his arm with it.

Jake winced slightly and I grinned widely, knowing I had actually hurt a werewolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

A light tap on my bedroom door woke me from my troubled sleep.

Knowing a vampire who really hates you is probably within miles of you can really mess up someone's brain.

I rolled over to look at the door and away from the bright sun shine which was bursting through my closed curtains.

The door opened slowly and Paul peered in. He laughed softly when he saw me frowning back at him.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured, still half asleep.

Paul strolled into the room and fell onto the end of my bed.

"The guys took Kodi out on patrol which means you get to spend the day with me again" he grinned up at me arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed, suddenly thankful it had been cold last night and I had chosen to wear a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a baggy jumper to bed instead of my shorts and t-shirt.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of my wardrobe and then got changed in the bathroom as Paul didn't seem interested in moving.

"What are we doing today?" Paul yelled through the bathroom door.

"I am going to a job interview" I said as I opened the door, fully dressed and my hair back in place.

Paul frowned slightly.

"Where?" he asked curiously.

"The library" I mumbled.

A smirk stretched across his face but he quickly wiped it off.

"Well let's go get you a job then" Paul chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me down stairs and then outside.

"Can I drive?" he asked, staring at my car.

I used some of the money mum had left me to buy a car when I moved back to La Push. I ended up buying the first car I saw. It was a blue Audi TT with black leather interior and not a mark out of place. I fell in love with the car instantly.

"You want to drive my car?" I raised my eyebrows up at him.

He nodded and smiled at me persuasively.

"You better not scratch it" I warned him.

Paul grinned widely down at me and caught the keys as I threw them at him.

He slid into the driver's seat and began playing with all the settings as I fell into the passenger seat. He didn't get to drive for long as the library was only a short drive away.

I slid out the car and waited for Paul to do the same. Instead he leant over the chair and looked up at me through the open window.

"Can I take it for a drive?" Paul asked.

"I will kill you if you mark it" I told him.

He nodded and laughed softly.

"Good luck. Not that you need it" he shouted to me before flying back down the road.

I winced slightly as I saw the back of the car swerving from side to side and then screeched around the corner and out of view.

I breathed in deeply and then pushed through the library doors. It was surprisingly large and there were line of bookcases in every view. It would take forever to find a book in here.

I walked over to the desk were a small, middle aged lady with dark brown skin, just like every other Quileute, shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes which seemed strangely familiar.

She looked up from a pile of papers and smiled softly at me.

"Hello dear can I help you?" she asked softly.

"I am Lily Brown. I came for a job interview" I smiled back at her, hoping to make a good impression.

A large grin appeared on her face as soon as I mentioned my name. Maybe my mum had known her before we moved away.

"I have heard a lot of good things about you Lily. I am Sarah" Sarah held her small hand out towards me.

I shook it quickly as my cheeks began to blush.

"You have heard of me?" I asked nervously.

Sarah nodded and laughed softly.

"You know my son" she replied simply.

"So have you had any experience working in a library before?" Sarah asked curiously.

I shook my head and bit my lip nervously.

"What was your last job?"

"I worked in a five star restaurant in London for a few years before I moved back to La Push" I replied quickly.

Sarah nodded, grinning encouragly.

"Did you go onto further education after finishing high school?"

"I went to college and then to Cambridge university"

"Oh what did you study?" Sarah asked.

She seemed generally interested so I took that as a good thing.

"History"

"So you learnt about the legends?"

"A little too well" I chuckled quietly.

"Well…" Sarah sighed and grinned over at me.

"I think you would be perfect for this job. A lot of people come in here looking for books on the Quileute legends and your extra knowledge would be greatly received" she said excitably.

I sighed loudly in relief and pushed my fringe out of my face.

"Thank you so much" I laughed softly.

"When do you want me to start?" I asked curiously.

"Well if you aren't busy, you could start now?" Sarah smiled over at me doubtfully.

"Sure" I said eager to make a good impression.

"Could I go and tell my friend first? He is probably waiting for me outside?" I asked.

Sarah nodded and gestured to the door with her hands.

"Take all the time you need"

"Thank you" I shouted back to her and then ran out the doors, crashing into a large chest.

Paul grabbed hold of my waist, stopping me from falling over backwards and grinned down at me.

"So…" he said, waiting for my answer.

"I got the job" I screamed happily.

Paul chuckled and pulled me into a hug. He swung me round in a circle and then placed me back on the floor.

"So when do you have to start?" Paul asked curiously.

"Now" I muttered quietly.

Paul's face fell slightly.

"You could go back to my house and sleep again" I suggested.

Paul shook his head quickly.

"No I will come in and find a book or something" he chuckled, holding open the door for me.

"Can you read?" I asked, smirking up at Paul.

He rolled his eyes and messed up my hair with his hand.

"Fine then, I will sit there and watch you" he sighed, nudging my arm playfully as I walked back into the library.

"Don't get me in trouble" I muttered quietly.

Paul laughed softly.

"Don't worry, I know the manager" he smirked down at me.

Sarah looked up from her desk and beamed over at me and Paul. Suddenly I realised why her eyes were so familiar. It was because they were nearly identical to Paul's.

"Hey mum" Paul grinned over at Sarah.

"Hey love" Sarah laughed softly as I stared between the two of them.

"Lily why don't you start by putting that box on books on one of the empty shelves" Sarah suggested, pointing to a large cardboard box beside the desk.

Before I could bend down to lift up the box, it had disappeared. When I straightened up, I saw Paul strolling through the library, carrying to the box easily.

Sarah laughed softly at the confused look on my face.

"If he starts to annoy you, send him back here. I am sure I could find him something else to do" she grinned over at me.

"Thank you" I laughed softly and rushed after Paul.

Paul dropped the box by an empty shelf. It landed with a loud thump that echoed around the whole library.

Paul laughed softly as I glared over at him.

"So your mum seemed willing to employ me as soon as she heard my name" I murmured, picking up the first of many books from the box.

Suddenly Paul looked nervous as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"You didn't have anything to do with me getting the job did you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows up at him.

"No" Paul answered too quickly, making me laugh quietly.

"I may have mentioned you to my mum but I didn't know that you were going to get a job here until this morning. How could I have spoken to her? I was with you the whole time" he smirked down at me.

"Why didn't you tell me your mum was the manager?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders and sank deeper into the chair, resting his feet on the table.

"I didn't think you needed to know" he muttered.

"So are you just going to sit there all day?" I chuckled, hitting his legs off the table with a thick hard back book.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well yes actually, until you finish working and then I will leave" he sniggered as my cheeks began to blush.

"Don't blame me when you get bored then" I warned him.

"Well I can blame you actually as you are the reason I am here" Paul grinned arrogantly down at me.

"Fine to stop you getting bored and poor me getting the blame, lets play a game" I suggested.

Paul laughed softly but nodded anyway. "Ok, let's play twenty questions"

"I will go first" I interrupted him quickly before he could ask me the first question. "What is your favourite colour?"

"Urm well the colour of your eyes" Paul mumbled quietly. "A light hazel brown"

I turned away from him so he couldn't see the large grin on my face. I didn't need to increase that already massive ego of his.

"So what is your favourite colour?" Paul asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence he had made.

"Green" I answered quietly. "So unless your eyes are green and I just haven't noticed yet, then I am sorry but your eye colour is not my favourite" I smirked up at him.

Paul moaned dramatically and then pretended to be deeply hurt by my answer. I rolled my eyes and returned to putting the books onto the shelf.

After spending three hours of asking each other questions I learnt: Paul's birthday is on the fifth of March, he has a little sister called Rosie, he phrased into a wolf after Jared, his favourite foods are hotdogs or Emily's muffins, just like me he hasn't seen his dad for years and his favourite animal ironically is a wolf.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. :D XXX  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Lil, mum said are you hungry?" Paul yelled through the library to where I was now rearranging another shelf of books.

He had obviously been bugging his mum for food since I was hungry when it came to my lunch break so he missed lunch too.

"No thanks" I shouted back, earning a few dirty looks from a teenage girl who I guessed was doing some last minute revising for a test.

I smile at her apologetically and then strolled down a long line of shelves which I hadn't been down before. Most of the books were covered in dust and it seemed the quietest place in the whole library. Paul's shouts were now only muffled mumbles.

I stopped suddenly as I heard something crunching under my feet. When I looked down, I was actually stood on an open book.

It was old book with tattered edges and yellow pages so I knew it had been through worse than just being stepped on.

I bent down at picked it up, carefully inspecting the cover. I sighed when I saw I had damaged it and then placed it back onto the whole in the shelf where it had come from. As I did, a loose piece of paper dropped out of it and floated down to the ground.

I picked up the paper and turned it over where some words were scribbled in thick black pen.

**LOOK OUT THE WINDOW LILY!**

I glared down at the piece of paper in my now shaking hand.

As I scanned the library frantically for the closest window Paul strolled towards me. He was at my side instantly pulling the piece of paper out of my hands.

As he read the note I ran over to the largest window opposite us.

Leaning against the bonnet of my car was Davy, grinning evilly over at me. His posture stiffened as Paul appeared beside me, talking furiously down the phone to someone.

Paul slammed his phone shut and then growled loudly, shaking the book shelves closest to us.

Like the book shelves, Paul was shaking too. If he didn't calm down soon, there would be a massive wolf standing in the middle of the library which would be hard to explain to the customers.

I whimpered quietly as Davy met my gaze and the scars on my back burst into flames.

Davy flung his head back and I could hear his harrowing laughter through the thick window.

Before Paul could pull me away from the window, Davy's laughter was quietened by a loud rumbling noise and then the pack sprinted out of the woods.

Thankfully there was nobody around so we wouldn't have to try and explain why a group of wolves were running through the reservation.

Davy took off into the trees and the pack followed in full pursuit.

I breathed out loudly in relief and then instantly stiffened again.

"Will they be alright?" I murmured hoarsely.

Paul nodded quickly and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. I sighed quietly and rested my forehead against Paul's chest.

"They will be fine. Davy won't stand a chance if they can catch up with him" Paul assured me.

Paul reluctantly dropped his arm back down to his side and allowed me to step away. I walked carefully over to the shelves which Paul had shaken when he growled and began pushing the books back into place.

Paul grabbed my still shaking hand and slid it in his. I frowned up at him and he winked at me.

"I think you have finished work for today" he told me.

Before I had time to argue, Paul dragged me back through the library and over to the desk where Sarah was still sitting, flicking through the pages of a new book.

She glanced up and instantly spotted Paul's hand wrapped around mine. My cheeks blushed when a large smirk stretched across her face.

"Is it alright if Lily finished now?" Paul asked Sarah.

She nodded and looked over at me with a questioning smile.

"Is there a reason for you needing to leave so suddenly?" Sarah asked innocently.

I felt Paul stiffen beside me and I wondered if Sarah knew about him being a werewolf or Davy.

"Urm…" I looked up at Paul for help.

He smiled softly down at me and then turned back to his mum.

"You know I told you about the vampire who is hunting Lily?" Paul started and Sarah's eyes widened.

"Well he got into the library and left a note for Lily" Paul handed the screwed up piece of paper to his mother.

I guessed Paul had screwed it up when he got angry.

Sarah gasped loudly and began watching me like she expected me to fall to the floor any minute and begin to cry.

I smiled at her in reassurance.

"Was he outside the library?" Sarah asked Paul.

"Yeah but I called the guys and they chased him away. I wouldn't be surprised if he is in Canada by now" Paul murmured, rubbing my hand softly as my heart beat began to accelerate again.

If Davy was already in Canada in that short distance of time then imagine how little time it would take him to get back to La Push. He could be back in the reservation by the time I got home.

"Take her home Paul and don't leave her alone" Sarah ordered in a stern motherly voice.

Paul nodded instantly and pulled me towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Sarah" I shouted back to her.

She laughed softly and waved to me I was pulled out of the library.

I suddenly realised Paul hadn't given me my car keys back and held my hand out to him. He glanced down at me hand in confusion.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Can I have the car keys?" I meant to sound more demanding but Paul smirked down at me and my voice cracked.

"No" Paul laughed softly.

I rolled my eyes and ran over the car, expecting it for any marks.

"If he has hurt my car I will hire a vampire hit man to kill him for me" I muttered to myself, stroking the bonnet of my car softly.

Paul chuckled behind me making me jump slightly.

"Or you could just hire a pack of werewolves" he grinned down at me.

"I guess I could. Do you know where I could find some?" I asked, smirking back at him.

Paul rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door for me.

I fell onto the soft leather interior and sighed loudly.

"What did you tell your mum about me?" I asked curiously as Paul started the engine.

He shrugged his shoulders and then smirked over at me.

"Don't worry it wasn't anything bad. She wouldn't have employed you if I had told her something bad about you" he said, still wearing that cocky grin but now watching the road infront intently.

"Do you know anything bad about me?" I asked doubtfully.

Paul sniggered evilly and nodded for a long time.

"Like what?" I snorted, still not believing him.

"Jared told you that when we are wolves we can hear each others thoughts right?" Paul checked.

I nodded and then moaned loudly, letting my head fall into my hands.

Jared knew everything thing about me. He was bound to have thought about the bad things I had done in my life in the years I had gone.

"Like when you were fifteen you stole some of your mum's vodka from the cupboard and got drunk with Jared from just a couple of sips" Paul laughed loudly as I groaned, remembering the headache I had the next morning.

"Do you really think my mum would employ after I told her that? You are a thief and a light head who can't handle her drink" Paul cocked one of his eyebrows up and smirked at me.

"I was fifteen and stupid. Can't a girl make a mistake?" I mumbled.

"Nop" Paul chuckled.

"Anymore stories you want to embarrass me with?" I asked sarcastically as we pulled up to my house.

"Lots" Paul admitted. "But I want to keep some just incase I had to blackmail you into doing something"


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you always patrol during the night?" I asked curiously as Paul pretended to watch the TV but I could feel his eyes on me as I read a book from the library.

"Why?" Paul sniggered. "What else can you do at night? Maybe you could give me some ideas?"

I still hadn't looked up from my book yet but I could tell he had that stupid grin on his face.

"I don't think so sunshine" I muttered, flicking over a page of the book.

"Well as fun as teasing you is, I need to go now" Paul chuckled.

He jumped up from the chair and pulled off this t-shirt. We both knew he could have waiting until he was outside but I guessed he hadn't finished teasing me yet.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, gesturing from the t-shirt on his shoulder and back to his eight pack.

"Not really but you liked it" Paul grinned arrogantly down at me.

I snorted quietly.

"What makes your so sure? I could be hiding my disgust right now" I laughed softly as Paul's face fell.

"Well you didn't a good job of hiding it at the beach the other day" he mumbled, making my cheeks blush.

I rolled my eyes as Paul began laughing proudly.

As I stood up from the chair, Paul's body was suddenly right infront of me.

"Maybe I was looking at someone else" I suggested, smirking at Paul.

"Like who?" Paul snorted.

"I don't know, maybe Jake or Jared"

I tried to hide my smile as Paul's jaw clenched.

"I mean all the guys have amazing bodies, even my babies" I continued.

"That is just wrong" Paul muttered, pushing his shaking fists into his jean pockets.

"Calm down babe"

I chuckled, patting Paul's cheek softly.

"I am joking" I assured him.

Paul sighed loudly and smiled in relief. He stopped shaking completely and was now beaming down at me.

"So that means you were staring at me" he declared.

"Fine, I admit it" I muttered, to the delight of Paul's ego.

"Now get out of my house" I pushed his chest away from me and he moved a step back reluctantly.

Paul sniggered and began messing up my already tangled hair. I tried to slap his hand away but for a big guy, he was very fast.

Suddenly I felt his blazing lips on my cheek and before I could say anything Paul was running into the forest.

"Great, all alone again" I muttered, turning up the volume on the TV.

I wasn't particularly hungry so I strolled upstairs and into the shower. The hot water washed over my body relaxing my tense muscles and softening my messy hair. When I got out the shower, I pulled on a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and an extra large hoodie.

As I shuffled back downstairs, huddled in my oversize comfy clothes, the back door flung open, smashing against the wall beside it.

I winced at the loud noise and then rushed into the kitchen to see who it was.

The scream in my throat quickly died down when I saw Paul quickly pushed the door shut again, a little more gently.

"I thought you were going on patrol" I muttered, causing Paul's head to shot round and met my gaze with a torn expression.

"Lil something's happen" he rushed to my side and gripped my hand tightly.

"What?" I croaked nervously.

Paul bit down on his lip hard before taking a deep breath.

"Davy hurt Kodi" Paul whispered.

I felt my body freeze instantly and I forgot how to breathe. Paul's hand tightened around mine and he caught me as my body turned limp. My knees buckled underneath me and I fell into a pile in Paul's arms.

"They guys have taken him to vets Lil. He is going to be fine, I promise" Paul said, rubbing the back of my head softly.

"Come on lets get you to the vets so you can see him" Paul suggested, sweeping my feet from underneath me and carrying my bridal style out of the house.

He placed me in the passenger seat of my car and then ran around to the driver's seat. Within mere seconds we were driving dangerously fast through La Push.

Paul's hand had never left mine. Even when he was driving, one of his hands was always wrapped around mine, rubbing circles with his thumb, trying to calm me down.

We pulled into a dark car park.

I didn't know where we were but I guessed it was the vets as Paul appeared by my door and pulled me from the car.

"He will be fine" Paul whispered to me as he pushed open a pair of large glass doors.

We walked over to the desk were a small lady was sitting behind. She glanced up when Paul coughed and her eyes widened slightly.

"You must be Lily" the lady said, finally noticing I was here.

I nodded and she pulled out a sheet of paper from a large pile.

"Kodi is being looked after my the vet now but you are welcome to join the rest of the boys who are waiting down the hallway" she said, with a soft, apologetic smile on her face.

Paul nodded and began pulling me in the right direction. I allowed him to pull me because I knew otherwise I would be still in the same place, still in shock.

As soon as we turned the corner down the hallway, I was met by two large chest.

"We are so sorry momma" Brandy muttered, glancing down at me with tears in his dark brown eyes.

"We promised you we would look after him. This is all our fault" Collin said, shaking his head angrily.

I moaned quietly and pulled them into a tight hug, stroking the backs of their heads as I felt them crying into my hair.

"This is not your fault" I assured them.

Once they had stopped crying for a few minutes, they led me over to a line of chairs where Quil and Embry were sitting staring hopelessly into space.

Embry spotted me first and ran over to hug me, quickly followed by Quil.

I sat down inbetween Collin and Brandy, staring at posters of puppies and dogs on the wall infront of us.

Collin rested his head on my shoulder and held one of my hands tightly in his whilst Brandy collapsed and his head fell onto my legs. I rested my other hand on his back and rubbed it softly.

Kodi had become just like a brother to my babies, and I knew they would be feeling ten times worse then I was now. I had to be strong for them and not show them my pain.

"What happened?" I asked Quil quietly.

It seemed like Collin and Brandy had finally stopped crying and drifted off to sleep as the hallway was quiet.

Quil rubbed his forehead softly.

"We had been chasing Davy all day, since he appeared at the library with you and Paul. After a few hours we decided to spilt up in groups and try and corner him. It worked but as we were closing it, Davy tried to run away but Kodi stopped him. Davy quickly established that Kodi wasn't a werewolf and was much weaker than him" Quil's breath slowly began to increase and I could see him replaying the scene in his head.

"Davy was just too fast and before we could do anything, he was throwing Kodi around like he was a doll. Collin and Brandy tried to stop him but Davy started attacking them too" Quil pointing to a large bruise on Brandy's chest and a red mark running down Collin's face which I hadn't noticed.

"Some how Kodi wasn't hurt and starting fighting with Davy again, trying to stop him from hurting Collin and Brandy. Davy knocking Kodi off balance and managed to wrap his arms around Kodi which is the worse position you can be with a vampire. He began crushing Kodi's right side" Quil stopped instantly as my breathing hitched.

Maybe Paul had been wrong and the damage was much worse than they all thought.

Quil quickly started again.

"But Paul arrived just in time and pulled Davy off Kodi before he could break the whole of his side" Quil sighed and glanced up at Paul who was leaning against the wall infront of me, watching me carefully.

Paul smiled softly down at me when he saw me staring back.

I forced a smile on my face and smiled back, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

Suddenly the door closest to us swung open and a tall man with dark skin, long black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes strolled out, clutching a clipboard.

Collin and Brandy shot up right and stared at the man intently.

"Lily Brown?" he asked, glancing down at me.

I nodded and he smiled at me encouraging.

"Kodi has several broken ribs, a broken back leg and lots of cuts and bruises but he should be fine in a few weeks" he laughed softly as everyone in the hallway sighed loudly.

"Thank you" I mumbled, shaking the vets hand softly.

"I think it would be best if you didn't see him tonight. He is awake but i don't want to cause him any stress. If he sees you, he is bound to get excited and might hurt himself even more" the vet smiled down at me apologetically.

I nodded and sighed quietly, wiping away a few tears of relief.

"I am sure you will be able to see him tomorrow though" he continued.

"What about us can we see him too?" Collin asked quickly.

The vet glanced down at the boys with raised eyebrows.

"Who are you to Kodi?" the vet asked.

Collin opened his mouth but I quickly interrupted him.

"They are family" I told the vet, who just nodded and then walked away.

"Lil are you ready to go home?" Paul asked hoarsely.

I nodded and stood up from the seat, kissing Collin and Brandy on the cheek.

"Go home and sleep" I told them quickly, my voice cracking anxiously.

"See you in the morning" Embry smiled softly over at me.

"If you are here before I am, you can go and see him"

All four boys nodded in unison and smiled after me as Paul pulled me down the hallway.

The car journey was awkward as I stayed silent for the whole time. Even when Paul tried to make light conversation I was too deep in thought to reply.

As soon as the car skidded to a halt, I nearly sprinted to the safety of the house. It felt like every piece of grass was ripping at my legs as I ran to the front door and something in the trees was just waiting for me to be alone so it could attack.

_Calm down Lily, you are just being irrational. There is nothing out there trying to get you._ I thought to myself.

I snorted.

_Yeah except a very angry vampire._

I rammed through the front door, slamming it shut much to Paul's shock but he caught it before it had closed and slipped into the house.

Before I could get away, a hot hand grabbed my wrist and I was dragged back to Paul. He pushed my back up against the wall, and held my arms still until I stopped wrestling with him.

"Lily calm down" Paul he said softly brushed the hair away from my eyes with his thumb.

He pressed his hand against my cold cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"Say something. Do something. Throw something, punch me but just do something so I know you are ok" he begged me.

His eyes were full with worry as he stared down at me.

"Come on, hit me, you know you want too" Paul smirked down at me.

He grabbed my hands which were balled up in fists and pushed then against his chest but not hard enough to hurt either of us.

"Lily hit me" Paul growled down at me.

I flinched away from him, pulling my hands away from his grasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just want to make sure you are ok. You haven't spoken more than two words since I told you and if you are in shock I need to help you so just let me help-"I pressed my hand over his mouth to stop his mumbling.

I pushed up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against Paul's cheek softly.

Paul's eyes widened. When I pulled my hand away from his mouth he was grinning widely at me, making my cheeks blush.

Suddenly I felt my legs beginning swept from underneath me and I was even closer to Paul's chest. I frowned up at Paul as he carried me up stairs.

"After that I know there is something wrong with you" he chuckled lightly, smirking at me as I tried to break his iron grip around me.

He placed me on my bed and I rolled onto my side so I could continue frowning at him.

"What? You told me to do something, so I did something" I muttered.

"Yeah but you kissed me!" Paul stated.

"Only on the cheek though" I interrupted him quickly.

"Fine but you still kissed me, which proves you are must be in shock or something" he grinned down at me.

I picked up my pillow and hit him repetitively with it until he was pulled it from my grip and placed it back on the bed.

"See, now I know you are fine" Paul sniggered.

I rolled my eyes and fell backwards onto my bed so I was staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Lil" Paul said suddenly.

I sat up again and glanced over at him.

"Yes Paul" I said, purposely dragging out the words.

"We did you kiss me?" he asked curiously.

I raised my eye brows and he laughed softly before adding. "On the cheek"

Surprisingly the arrogant smirk wasn't present on his face. Instead there was a small frown which made him look strangely cute.

"Firstly to make you stop talking and secondly to say thank you for saving Kodi. I don't know what I would have done if it had been more than a few broken bones so thanks" I sighed, smiling over at him.

"Well I know how much he means you to and you mean a lot to me, so I wasn't going to let anything happen to him" Paul assured me.

I felt my pulse accelerate slightly as Paul slid his hand through mine and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you" I whispered quietly.

I felt Paul's head nodding above me.

After a few seconds, Paul shifting his body weight so he was laying beside me on my bed, still with his arms around me and my head was resting on his shoulder.

"You don't mind if I keep you company tonight?" Paul asked hoarsely.

"What about patrol?" I asked nervously.

Paul laughed softly and rested his head on top of mine.

"Well since Kodi isn't here, I am now your official protector until he is better" Paul said.

"In other words, Sam let you off" I chuckled.

"Well yes" Paul grunted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Chapter Guys and Girls. Sorry it took so long to update :) **

"Lily" a husky whisper woke me from my peaceful sleep.

I shivered involuntary as Paul's breath skimmed my neck.

"What?" I mumbled quietly.

When I opened my eyes Paul was laying right beside me, his arms still wrapped protectively around my waist. He grinned down at me.

"I hope you haven't just woken me up to grin at me" I muttered, hitting Paul's chest weakly.

Paul chuckled loudly and shook his head.

"I need to go and patrol. Will you be alright driving to the vets on your own?" he asked anxiously.

"Yep"

I yawned loudly and rolled away from Paul. Paul didn't release me from his arms so he rolled over, landing on top of me. He rested his hands on the bed, hovering above me so he didn't hurt me but was still close enough that I could feel the heat coming off him.

"What are you doing?" I frowned up at Paul.

He smirked down at me, running his finger down my jaw line.

"Just admiring the view" Paul mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and slipped out from underneath him before he could grab onto me. I grabbed a change of clothes and then headed to the bathroom.

"Even for a werewolf you are slow" I shouted back to Paul who was still laying on my bed, staring after me in surprise.

Looking in the mirror I still looked like a mess, my eyes still puffy and red from crying and strands of hair sticking up in every direction.

I opened the bathroom and strolled back into my bedroom, dropping my dirty clothes into the washing basket. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and I was knocked onto the bed again.

I rolled onto my bed and glared up at Paul.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled, hitting Paul's shoulder as he towered over me, grinning proudly.

"Just showing you how fast I am" he chuckled, pulling me off the bed and into his chest.

I stepped away from him and grabbed my jumper out of the wardrobe.

"Someone obviously isn't a morning person" Paul grumbled.

I snorted and shuffled downstairs.

"Do I get a kiss for keeping you company over night?" Paul whispered in my ear, making me jump.

I sighed quietly and turned around to face him. He bent down so I could reach him and then pressed my lips quickly against his boiling cheek before he could take advantage of it.

"Shouldn't you be going to work?" I asked, pausing to yawn.

"Maybe you should go back to bed for a few more hours. The guys will go and look after Kodi" Paul suggested.

I shook my head quickly and smiled up at him reassurance.

"I am fine. Go and run around in the trees" I chuckled, standing on my tops to pat Paul's head.

"Fine" Paul sighed, catching my hand and kissing it quickly.

"See you in a few hours Lil" he chuckled and held open the front door open for me.

He followed me out and then closed the door behind us.

I slid into the driver's seat and reversed out of the drive, carefully watching out for any massive wolves which could jump out at any minute. Paul had given me rather vague directions but I found my way to vets easily even after stopping at a shop to buy some food for the boys.

"I'm back to see Kodi" I told the receptionist at the vets.

She nodded and gestured to the same hallway as last night. The boys must have heard be coming because they met me at the other side of the door, grinning widely.

"Morning momma" Brady grinned at me as Quil and Embry spotted the bag of food in my hand.

I handed a sandwich to each of the boys so there wasn't any fighting and the hallway suddenly fell silent except the sound of crunching.

"Hey Lil" Jake and Jared strolled down the hallway, smiling softly at me.

"Hey guys! Sandwich?" I offered.

They instantly accepted and fought over the last chair. Jared gave up too easily and I ended up giving him my chair and sitting on his lap to stop him sulking.

"Have you seen Davy since yesterday?" I asked curiously.

"No I don't think he dares come back until these guys have calmed down for hurting Kodi" Jake chuckled as the boys nodded in agreement.

"Are you two ok?" I asked Collin and Brady.

They frowned at me in confusion.

"Quil told me that Davy hurt you two too" I mumbled.

"Oh" Collin chuckled and patted my hand in reassurance.

"We are fine momma, you don't need to worry about us. See" Brady said pulling the neck of his t-shirt down to show his perfectly healed chest.

"Good" I sighed, kissing his forehead quickly.

Quil suddenly stood up from his chair and moved to stand infront of me.

"Me and Embry have been thinking" he smirked down at me.

"Wait you were thinking? Quick someone call a news crew, we have to report this" I gasped dramatically.

The hallway filled with laughter as Quil rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we want you to adopt us too. It isn't fair that Collin and Brady get special treatment and well I guess Paul's needs are being taken care of too" Quil mumbled.

I growled up at Quil for mentioning Paul as the Jake wolf whistled loudly.

Quil quickly held his hand in the air showing surrender and took a step away from me.

"Please Lily. We will be the best children you will ever have, especially as you are bound to have kids with Paul in the future and can you imagine how they will turn out" Quil sniggered.

I was about to growl at him again but just nodded in agreement. I didn't want to think about what Paul's kids would be like right now.

"Yes" Embry cheered, jumping up from the chair and doing a victory dance like his favourite football team had just won a game.

The vet strolled out of Kodi's room and nodded in our direction. As soon as he had moved away from the doorway, the boys were pilling into the room. I followed Jake in and found a space inbetween Collin and Brady beside a large dog bed. In the middle of the bed was Kodi, laying with two legs bandaged up and a cone collar around his neck to stop him form licking his lips.

"Hey boy" I sighed, kneeling down beside his bed so he didn't have to get up.

He barked happily and leaned forward, licking my face.

"Hey buddy, you now have two more brothers" Quil chuckled, playing with one of Kodi's ears.

Kodi barked and his tail started tapping loudly on the base of the bed as it began wagging happily.

"Well isn't Paul going to be happy" Jake grinned down at me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my spot beside Kodi and moved to the back of the room so Embry could speak to him.

My phone vibrated in my coat pocket making me jump slightly. I pulled it out and saw I had three missed calls from an unknown number.

"Hey guys, I am just going to see who is phoning me" I mumbled, waving to Kodi and then slipping out of the room.

The receptionist smiled warmly at me as I walked out of the vets to sit on the bench outside. As soon as I was out in the open, I redialled the number and waiting nervously.

"Hello Lily" a high pitched, exciting voice cheered down the phone.

"Hello?" I replied, thinking about where I knew that voice from.

"Please don't tell me I stole your phone number from Jasper just so you wouldn't recognise my voice"

"Alice Cullen?" I squealed happily.

"What other Alice do you now?" she snorted playfully.

"So why did you steal my number from Jasper?" I asked curiously.

"Well a few weeks ago I had a vision of you flying back to La Push and until today I haven't had any more. That wouldn't be because you are spending all your time with a certain pack of dogs is it?" Alice guessed.

"Yeah, my mum died so I moved back home" I mumbled.

"So why do I have a vision of you walking through the forest on your own shouting out for Davy to come and find you?" Alice asked.

I Jasper growl in the background when she mentioned Davy. It wasn't shortly after Davy attacked me that Jasper started at my college. I instantly knew he was a vampire and when I explained about my link to the pack, he quickly stopped threatening to kill me and we became best friends.

"Davy escaped from prison and was turned into a vampire. Now he is trying to kill me" I replied simply.

"What?" Jasper yelled down the other side of the phone.

I could hear Alice trying to calm him down. She knew that the pack would protect me.

"Hey Jasp, how are you doing? Yeah I'm pretty good too thanks except one of my friends hasn't bothered calling me since he moved back to America to be with his family. I was starting to think he had forgotten about me" I muttered to myself.

Both Alice and Jasper laughed softly as I finished the conversation I was having with myself.

"Sorry Lil" Jasper chuckled.

"You better be Hale" I warned.

"How long has Davy been hunting you for?" Jasper asked.

"A few days I think. Apparently the pack nearly had him yesterday but he attacked Collin and Brady and Kodi so they had to deal with the injuries" I sighed.

"Wait did you say Kodi? As in your dog?" Alice interrupted.

"Yep. The guys said they trained him and he was the first person to smell Davy and chased him away from me and Paul" I told her.

"Tell Jacob we want to meet them in the clearing at midnight to talk about him. We want to help keep you save Lil" Jasper instructed.

"Oh you don't have to do that Jasp. I am sure you have more important things to deal with" I argued.

"Nop" Alice giggled.

"Fine" I moaned.

"See you later Lil. We love you" Alice squealed.

"I love you two too" I chuckled and strolled back into the vets.

Before I got past the receptionist desk the boys blocked my path and steered me back to the door.

"The vet said visiting hours are over" Collin whined.

I nodded and waited for Jake at the back of the pack.

"Hey Jake, the Cullen's want to meet you in the clearing at midnight to talk about Davy" I mumbled to him, trying to keep it quiet so the rest of the boy didn't hear.

Unfortunately they heard me anyway and began grumbling to each other.

Jake frowned down at me.

"How do they know about Davy?" he grunted.

"Alice saw me lost in the forest calling out his name so she rang me so I could explain to her what is happening" I answered.

"Why does the leech have your phone number?" Embry muttered.

I smacked his arm and he smiled apologetically down at me.

"She stole it from Jasper because me and Jasper went to college together back in England. He helped me get over the Davy incident"

"You replaced me with a blood sucker" Jared whined.

I patted his arm softly.

"Don't worry Jay, no one replaced you" I chuckled.

"Good because otherwise I would have started a war against the Cullens" Jared smirked down at me.

"So who is going to pick me up for the meeting?" I asked.

Jake and Jared smirked at each other and then down at me.

"Maybe you should check with Paul first. We are perfectly fine with you being in a field with a bunch of vampires but Paul may not be so understanding, especially when he knows you are friends with Jasper" Jake sniggered.

I moaned quietly.

"I couldn't care less whether Paul likes it or not, I will be there" I told them.

"Don't worry momma, if he touches you we will beat him up for you" Collin beamed over at me.

"We will help too" Quil added.

I chuckled and nodded.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next Chapter. :) Enjoy ...**

Thankfully when I arrived home from the vets Paul still had an hour left of patrolling so I had some time to prepare myself.

I grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. The constant headache which had been throbbing on the right side of my head since finding out about Kodi yesterday finally washed away with the hot water.

I slid out the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, whilst towel drying my hair with another. As I opened the bathroom door, my path was blocked by a large, tanned, muscular torso.

Paul stiffened in his spot when he saw I was only wearing a towel and stared down at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him into my bedroom.

"I guess it is a good job I locked the door" I mumbled.

Paul followed behind me, laughing softly to himself.

"One lock wouldn't stop me Lil" he said cockily.

"Yeah but one very angry Lily with a crow bar might" I warned him.

Paul suddenly looked nervous and took a step away from me. I laughed softly to myself before leaving to get dressed again.

"So the guys told me you wanted to tell me something" Paul fell onto my bed as I returned to the room.

I breathed in deeply.

"The Cullens want a meeting with the pack tonight and I want to come with you" I told him.

Without any warning, Paul jumped off the bed and was suddenly right infront of me, shaking furiously.

"What? No absolutely not" he growled loudly.

I stepped away from him, crashing into the wall behind me. Paul tried to compose himself but it didn't work.

"I wasn't asking for permission. I was just warning you before hand" I snorted.

Paul growled again, glaring down at me. He placed both his shaking fists on the wall on either side of my head.

"If I say that it is too dangerous for you to be there, then you will not be there" Paul said, gritting his teeth together.

"It isn't dangerous" I mumbled.

"It would be more dangerous for me to stay here by myself than in a clearing full of wolves and vampires who could protect me if Davy came looking for me" I argued.

I ducked up Paul's arms and stormed downstairs. Paul followed quick on my heels.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me back to face him.

"Why do you want to be there anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Because Jasper and Alice are my friends. I haven't seen Jasper in a year and want to see him again" I said honestly.

Paul dropped my hand and began backing away, towards the backdoor. The shaking became even more obvious and for once I was truly scared of Paul. His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened.

"You want to rather see that creep rather than stay here with me?" he yelled, spinning around and grabbing the thing closest to him which was a glass vase.

I screamed as the vase came speeding towards me. I jumped out the way and into the living room. The vase narrowly avoided my head and smashed against the front door, breaking into tiny fragments.

"Shit" Paul yelled angrily.

I stood up again and peered around the doorframe to look at the mess of broken glass by the front door.

"I swear Paul, if you are still in my house when I turn around then you better call an ambulance because I will kill you" I shouted loudly.

When I finally built up enough courage to turn around, Paul was now where in sight and the rest of the kitchen was a mess. The table was tipped up on it's side, half of the plates were smashed and the cutlery was all over the floor.

I kneeled down and started collecting the mess when the back door opened again. I glared up from the floor but sighed when I saw Jake and Jared staring at the mess in shock.

"Are you alright Lil? He didn't hurt you did he because if he did, I will rip his head off" Jared growled, bending down to help pick up the broken plates.

"Personally I think he took it better than expected" I laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Jake nodded and smiled apologetically down at me.

"Would you mind picking up the glass by the front door. I would probably cut my fingers to pieces but with your super healing power, you will be fine" I grinned up at Jake.

"Sure Lil" Jake chuckled and stepped around us.

Jared tipped the table back onto four feet and then checked the floor for any pieces of broken plate. Jake quickly disposed of the glass without even cutting his hands and then leaned against the kitchen counter with me.

"Why did Paul smash up the house?" Jared asked.

"I told him about Jasper and he had a fit. He was angry because he said I want to rather see that creep rather than stay here with him and then he threw the vase at me" I murmured.

"So are you still coming to the meeting?" Jake checked.

"Yep"

Jared laughed softly at my stubbornness.

"Lets go then" he said, pulling me out of the back door.

Jared's truck was sitting on the front lawn so I jumped into the back, as Jake and Jared leapt into the front. The drive to the clearing was very short after Jared turned on the radio and we drove through La Push blasting out Kings of Leon even at half past eleven at night.

We pulled down a dusty, over grown trail and stopped behind a line of thick trees. Jared helped me down from the truck but kept hold of my hand, probably to annoy Paul even further. Jake grabbed onto my other hand just as we stepped out into the clearing where the rest of the pack was waiting.

I avoided looking in Paul's direction as he sat sulking on a broken log. Even after my attempts, when my gaze did glance over Paul I noticed a three large red scratches mark running down his left arm and another scratch across his chest.

"Hey momma" Brady ran over to greet us and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Hey baby" I chuckled.

"Lily" Leah cheered, jogging over to hug me softly.

I laughed softly and hugged her back before she pulled away and returned to beating Quil at rock, paper, scissors.

"So when are the Cullen's coming?" Seth asked excitably.

"There are now here" Sam said, waving over at me.

I hadn't seen him since the first bonfire, even though I had been over to check on Emily a few times, he had always been out with the pack.

I waved back and then stared at the line of trees opposite us.

I noticed the pack moved to form a long time with me in the middle. Most of the wolves seemed strangely relaxed to say they were meeting the vampire.

There was a loud crack in the forest infront of us and an equally long time of vampires stepped out of the trees. Alice and Jasper were in the middle of the line but they both suddenly disappeared when they saw me.

I took a step forward away from the line of boys and was met by a strong gust of wind. Suddenly a pair of ice cold arms locked around my waist and I was spun around in a circle.

"Lily" Alice set me back on my feet and beamed at me.

"For once, I love what you are wearing" she giggled, pulling at my leather jacket.

I grinned back at her and then gripped onto Jasper who was now standing beside me.

"Hey Jasp" I chuckled as Jasper hugged me softly.

I ignored the familiar growl from behind me and wrapped my arms around Jasper until I regained my balance and then stepped away to grin at the line of vampires.

"Hey I'm Lily" I smiled at rest of the Cullens who I already knew everything about.

Alice got so excited when I was friends with Jasper that she told me everything about her family and even invited me to spend Christmas with them but I had to stay at home with my mum.

"We know who you are Lily. Both Alice and Jasper have spoken a lot about you, especially Jasper" Carlisle smiled warmly over at me.

Paul growled over at Jasper until both Embry and Quil who were standing either side of him, smacked his arms in unison. Quil winked over at me.

"Alice is always making friends with humans but no one really talks to Jasper because they think he is strange but even though you knew he was a vampire you still became friends with him. That was very brave of you" Edward added.

I smiled over him and he smiled back until Paul began growling again.

"Or just plain suicidal" Paul snarled.

I spun around and glared at him.

"Oh he better start running for shelter" Leah whispered to Seth and Jake who were trying to muffle their laughter.

"You have no right to talk to them like that after what you did tonight. Maybe you should stop judging people by your own standard and take a look at yourself for once because you are definitely not perfect Paul" I growled.

"Now keep your mouth shut or go and do something useful like visit Kodi" I muttered.

Paul huffed loudly but nodded and stared down at the ground.

I looked back at the line of vampire. The rest of the pack were now chuckling with each other and the Cullens looked highly amused too, especially Emmett and Rosaline.

"You don't have to protect us Lily. We have to deal with a lot of abuse from other supernatural creatures especially werewolves" Esme smiled softly over at me.

"It's fine Esme, you haven't lived until you have witness Lily whip Paul's arse in an argument" Seth sniggered.

"Does is happen often?" Emmett smirked at me.

I shrugged my shoulder and grinned back at him.

"Nearly every day" Seth answered.

Paul's head snapped up from the ground and he glared over at Seth. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again when he saw me watching him.

"So anyway back to the point, you want to help keep Lily safe?" Jake asked, smiling over at me and Jasper.

Jasper nodded quickly in response.

"Well I guess you can hunt for Davy on your side of the bounder line and we will protect La Push. If you see him, even though quite a few of us would like to inflict intense suffering on Davy, don't hesitate to kill him" Jake instructed.

Emmett cheered loudly and pumped his fist in the air happily.

"I actually get to hurt someone this time" he chuckled loudly.

His laughter bounced off the trees surrounding us which scared a flock of crows into the dark sky.

"Good now that is sorted, let's talk about the more important things like when me and Jasper get to take you shopping again. Would you like to come out for dinner with us tomorrow?" Alice grinned widely up at me.

I tried to glance up at Jake subtly asking for his permission as I knew he wouldn't like me spending too much time with them out of Forks.

"I have already seen it happen so Jacob will let you" Alice giggled.

Jake laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"We will pick you up at six tomorrow at the bounder line" Jasper smirked down at me.

"Ok"

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I've been ill and have been revising for my GCSE's which start this week :\.  
**

"So who is going to take Lily home as we have to patrol?" Jared asked, holding the truck keys out infront of him.

All eyes flicked to Paul. No one dared to offer to take me home without him throwing a fit and nearly killing someone.

"This is your time to redeem yourself pal" Jake chuckled, patting Paul harshly on the shoulder.

The pack walked out of the now empty clearing. Jared threw Paul his keys reluctantly after giving him a warning glare and then followed after Jake.

"Lead the way" I mumbled.

Paul turned on his heels and strolled into the forest. I followed close behind him and we soon made it back to the truck.

Thankfully Paul made no attempt to talk until we pulled up outside my house.

"Can I come in?" Paul asked huskily.

He ran his fingers anxiously through his hair and waited for the answer.

"If you don't smash up the house again" I muttered, jumping down from the truck.

Paul followed me up the path and into the front door, closing it behind him. He glanced over the floor, probably checking for pieces of broken glass.

"Do you need some plasters or antibacterial stuff for your cuts?" I asked, walking into the kitchen as Paul waited by the doorframe.

"No thanks, they will heal in a few hours" Paul said softly.

I simply nodded in reply.

Paul watched as I opened the fridge and pulled out a can of beer and threw it towards him and then a can of coke for myself.

"Who did you get into a fight with this time?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

Paul came closer and stood, leaning against the kitchen counter beside me.

"It wasn't a fair fight. Collin, Brady, Quil and Embry attacked me after I phrased outside your backdoor" he murmured.

I smiled down at my hands, pleasantly surprised that the boys had kept their word and actually beat Paul up but I instantly fell even worst knowing that Paul was hurt.

"It was the least I deserve for what I did" Paul whined.

"Yep" I agreed.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't even mean to scare you but my temper easily gets the better of me, especially when your safety is concerned. I admit before I met you, my temper was probably even worse but for some reason just your presence alone calms me" Paul sighed heavily.

"Yeh well it didn't work earlier" I muttered.

Paul moaned loudly.

"I need to me around you Lily, so just don't send me away because I don't think I would be able to cope" he was suddenly infront of me, and grabbed both my hands, rubbing them softly between his as tears formed him his eyes.

I frowned up at him, slightly surprised at his sudden outburst of emotion. Paul had never struck me as the emotional kind of guy. I would have thought he was the more suffer in silent type.

I bit my lip anxiously and pulled one of my hands out of Paul's and brushed away one of the loose tears which was rolling down his boiling hot cheek.

"I am in love with you Lily. There is no force greater on this earth than the pull I feel towards you. We are meant to be and I know you love me too" Paul mumbled, running his fingers down my jaw line, pressing his body up against mine.

I felt my body involuntary move closer to Paul and the spark of electricity flowed between us. Paul bent his neck down and leant closer to me. His face was so close I could feel his breath on my tongue.

"You are just too stubborn to admit it" he whispered hoarsely.

I pressed down the lump in my throat as Paul moved even closer, probably waiting for me to pull away but I was securely trapped between Paul and the kitchen counter.

"So are you going to let me kiss you or not?" Paul asked quietly.

"You've never asked to before, what's stopping you now?" I laughed softly.

Paul started to laugh but quickly stopped and crushed his lips against mine, cupping my face with one of his hands and holding me against him with the other. To say it was out first kiss, Paul wasn't messing about. Each time I tried to pull away for air, he sucked me back in and for even longer. My arms wrapped around his neck, and my fingers ran through his short hair.

I was suddenly thankful that it was one o'clock in the morning which meant that none of the boys would be barging in at any time.

Finally Paul ran out of breath too and allowed me to pull away. We were both breathing heavily, Paul was probably the worst but he didn't seem to care. That goofy grin stayed plaster on his face even as I moved away and placed my drink back into the fridge.

"You know I think that is the best first kiss I have ever had" Paul's breath skimmed my neck, purposely trying to make my heart beat accelerate again.

"And I'm sure you have had a lot of those" I chuckled.

Paul wrapped his arm around my waist and spun me back to face him. He frowned down at me.

"The pack has told me nearly everything about you Paul but I already knew you were a player. I was around you a lot when I went out with Jared, not that you remember because you were always snogging some random girls face off" I mumbled.

"I used to be a player, until I turned into a giant dog and then I lost interest in girls completely" Paul said.

I raised my eyes in disbelief.

"Until I met you" he added quickly.

"So does this mean you are my girlfriend yet?" Paul asked curiously.

"I don't know, you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend so until then, no" I laughed softly as Paul's face fell.

"I have been asking you mentally for the past few weeks, doesn't that count?" Paul whined.

I snorted and strolled upstairs. It wasn't until I hit my bed that the tiredness finally hit me, and my eyes suddenly became too heavy to keep open.

"Did my kissing tire you out honey?" Paul chuckled and fell onto the bed beside me.

"No I think it may have something to do with the fact it is one o'clock in the morning and I want to go to sleep" I mumbled, pausing to yawn.

"Fine, I will allow you to go to sleep without another kiss just this once but don't expect it to happen again" Paul whispered in my ear quietly as I drifted in and out of sleep.

"Thanks I guess" I sighed and curled into Paul's side.

"No problem babe" Paul laughed softly and wrapped his arm around me tightly.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please. **

**feel few to give me some ideas, or new characters to introduce ;) xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up early in the morning when I suddenly remember about my job at the library. I groaned loudly and rolled away from Paul.

"What's the matter babe?" Paul grumbled sleepily.

"I am the worst employee ever. I forgot about my job at the library after just one day" I moaned, kicking off the duvet.

Paul laughed softly and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back to his chest.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I called my mum and she said you could have as many days off as you wanted. The library doesn't get very busy these days anyway" Paul murmured.

He rubbed circles on the bottom of my back, slowly sending me back to sleep.

"Now go back to sleep" Paul instructed.

I nodded dumbly and slipped back into a deep sleep.

When I woke up again, my whole body was on fire and I didn't even have a duvet on. I tried to squirm out of Paul's hold but failed miserably.

"I knew you would give up soon enough if I pretended to be asleep" Paul chuckled into my hair.

"Well can you release me so I don't pass out with the heat" I whined, pushing myself away from Paul's body.

"You probably would cool down if you took all your clothes off" Paul's breath skimmed my neck, causing me to shiver.

"In your dreams maybe" I grunted, slapping away Paul's hands.

"You sure are" Paul freely admitted, kissing my cheek softly.

I rolled onto my side, trying to put space inbetween me and Paul's burning body. After a few minutes I could Paul's heavy breathing slowly turn into quiet snores and his grip loosened until I could climb off the bed.

I grabbed a towel and a spare change of clothes before rushing into the bathroom. I quickly locked the door, and slipped underneath the cooling water which helped to drain the blush from my cheeks.

As I dried off and got changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt, the bathroom door moved under the pressure of someone's weight.

"Paul move away from the door" I yelled, brushing damp hair.

Once I was ready, I opened the door to see Paul leaning against the wall.

"How did you know I was there?" he chuckled.

"You are too predictable" I said, dropping my old clothes into the washing pile.

He followed me downstairs and into the kitchen where we were met by most of the pack.

"Morning guys" I chuckled, as Brady and Collin kissed my cheek, totally ignoring Paul's glares.

Quil and Embry weren't so oblivious to Paul's growls and settled for a tight hug instead. I quickly cooked a round of bacon and scrambled eggs before grabbing a hoodie and heading towards the front door.

"I am going to work but feel free to stay here, just don't break anything" I yelled back to them.

"Ok" Jared shouted back.

"Jake and Jared, you are incharge" I shouted, closing the front door behind me.

I slid into my driver's seat of the car as Paul jogged out the front door, grinning widely at me. He fell into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I am coming to work with you" Paul chuckled.

I nodded reluctantly and then pulled out of the drive. We went and visited Kodi first and the vet said we would be able to take him home in a couple of days. Then we made out way to the library.

"Lily are you ok?" Sarah rushed around the desk and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm fine Sarah" I told her.

She nodded reluctantly and then looked up at Paul. As I walked over to a large box of books which needed putting away, Paul and Sarah started to have a hushed conversation.

"Do you have to go out with the bloodsuckers tonight?" Paul whined as he followed me around the library, like a lost puppy.

"Yes" I replied quickly.

"But you could get hurt" he muttered, clenching his fist together.

When he saw me glaring at him, he sighed and pushed his hands into his jean pockets.

"I will have two vampires to protect me, one of which can see the future and one that was a general in the army for years. Jared also told me that you worked with them to protect Bella so don't pretend you don't trust them" I argued.

"How did you meet them?" Paul asked curiously.

"I guess when they moved away from Forks when Edward left Bella, Jasper and Alice went to England for a few months and Jasper started at my college. I told him I knew he was a vampire and I think he just stayed around the make sure I didn't tell anyone at first and then we became friends" I explained, placing a row of books into alphabetical order.

"Fine but I don't like it" Paul mumbled.

I laughed softly.

"I wouldn't expect you too" I chuckled.

"Once this whole situation with Davy blows over, I'm taking you on a date" Paul declared as we strolled through the library.

"What type of date?" I asked curiously.

"We could go to the cinema and watch a movie and then I'll take you to a posh restaurant for dinner and then we can go for a walk on the beach in the moonlight" Paul chuckled, grinning goofily down at me.

"Are you being serious?"

I raised my eyebrows up at him unconvinced by his sudden act of compassion.

"On one condition" Paul nodded, grabbing hold of my hand and entwining his fingers with mine.

"What's that?" I sighed.

"You agree to finally be my girlfriend" Paul said, laughed softly as I rolled my eyes.

"So it that a yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine but only so I get to go on a date" I chuckled, smirking up at Paul.

Paul pumped his fist in the air happy and pulled me into a tight bear hug. I smiled softly as I felt his lips on the top of my hair and he ran his finger down my cheek.

"You won't regret it Lil, I'll be the best boyfriend you will ever have" Paul whispered huskily in my ear.

I shivered as his breath skimmed the side of my neck. Paul laughed smugly at the reaction which my body gave him.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home now and see if the house is still in one piece" Paul suggested, dragging me though the library and out the front door.

My hand still securely in Paul's as we walked up the path and into the silent house. After doing a swept of the whole house, nothing was broken and everything seemed to be in place.

"Jake and Jared did a good job" I murmured, walking into my bedroom where Paul was lounging on my bed with his hands above his head.

"Or they knew you wouldn't feed them if they ruined anything" Paul chuckled, pulling me onto the bed beside him.

"It's good they're scared of me" I agreed, resting my head on his shoulder.

Paul wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, kissing my head softly before humming a familiar tone softly which sent me off to sleep again.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS please ... :')**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next Chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

After being awoken by a phone call from an impatient Alice because I have slept for longer than planned, I jumped into the shower as quickly as possible and got dressed.

I slipped on a jacket and pushed my phone into my pocket before slipping out of the bedroom door.

"So you are just going to leave me and run off with your vampires?" Paul called after me playfully.

"Go back to sleep. I'll speak to you later" I shouted back, running down the stairs.

"Ring me if anything happens. I mean it Lil" Paul warned.

"Sure thing" I said, knowing he could hear be even as I jumped into my car.

I spun the car out of the drive and then drove out of La Push, where I met Jasper and Alice who was sitting in Alice's Porse in a lay-by. They waited until I was behind them and then sped off into Fork, with me following cautiously behind.

We pulled into a very cosy, welcoming looking café in Forks and I jumped out of the car. I rushed up to Alice, who was looking stunning in a short black and Jasper who was wearing a dark navy suit but left it open to make it look a little more causal.

"I knew I should have dressed up" I muttered, looking down at my skinny jeans, tight blue blouse and leather jacket.

"You look good Lil, stop worrying" Jasper chuckled musically and looped his arm through mine.

Alice grabbed onto my other hand and they towed me reluctantly into the café, instantly gaining the attention of everyone. It seemed like half of Forks had decided to eat out tonight.

We found a booth in the back of the café. Alice and Jasper slid onto the seat opposite me as I skimmed through a menu.

"So how long have you been in La Push for?" Alice asked curiously.

"A few weeks" I replied, handing the menu to the waitress who was waiting impatiently by our side.

"What can I get you?" she asked, interrupting Alice before she could speak again.

"A chicken burger please" I replied first, glaring up at the waitress who just rolled her eyes and turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Well have the same" Jasper replied curtly.

"So three chicken burgers" the waitress concluded.

"Congratulations you can count" I mumbled as she strutted away.

Alice and Jasper chuckled musically as the waitress turned to give me a dirty look.

"What about Davy, how long has he been here?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes as Jasper growled quietly.

"He came a few days after I moved in. We didn't know it was him at the start but then I saw him standing outside my house and I knew he was a vampire" I muttered, shivering at the memory.

"And after that there was a wolf with you at all times" Jasper guessed.

"Which is why I couldn't see you" Alice concluded.

"So how's life been?" I chuckled, changing the subject of conversation completely.

"Great, we just need for you and Paul to get engaged and then I can start planning your wedding" Alice clapped her hands enthusatically.

I nearly chocked on the sip of water I was taking, causing Jasper to chuckle but he quickly covered it with a cough when I glared at him.

"Well I think you will be waiting a long time" I mumbled, moaning as my cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

"You are his imprint, his soul mate, it only makes sense that you get married" Alice giggled as I stubbornly shook my head.

"I'm twenty years old in a few weeks, that's way too young to get married" I argued.

"Twenty is not too young; Bella was only eighteen when she got married and look how happy she is" Alice argued back.

"I've only just agreed to be his girlfriend Alice. It took him long enough to ask me out, it will take years for him to ask me to marry him"

I laughed softly as Alice rolled her eyes and huffed quietly.

Once I was finished eating and both Alice and Jasper had just moved their food around the plate to make it looked like they had ate something, we left the café much to my relief.

"Do you want to come back to our house? Emmett already likes you after seeing you and Paul last night" Jasper chuckled.

"Sure" I nodded and slid into my car, following them out of the parking lot.

We turned down a nearly invisible track which lead to a large, white mansion hidden in the forest.

"Whoa" I muttered as Jasper helped me out of my car.

He chuckled and threw me carefully onto his back as we climbed the stairs to the front door.

"Impressive right?" he said, smiling smugly back at me.

"My house would look like a shack beside this" I muttered.

"Maybe a dog house would be more appropriate with your little boyfriend inside it" Jasper chuckled.

I slapped the side of his head, not hard enough to hurt me but enough to make a statement.

"Play nicely or I will have to bite you" Jasper chuckled, playfully nipping at my wrists around his neck.

"Alice your husband is threatening to bite me" I yelled as Jasper carried me into a crowded sitting room.

Alice rolled her eyes whilst the rest of his family looked over at us anxiously, minus Emmett who was still grinning at me.

"What did you do this time?" Alice sighed, rubbing her forehead with her short, thin pale white fingers.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"She slapped me" Jasper chuckled, dropping me onto the couch and he then fell beside me.

"Well you shouldn't have slapped him then Lily" Alice laughed softly.

"He's a vampire, he obviously didn't feel it" I argued, slapping Jasper's hand away as he ruffled my hair playfully.

"Aw come on Lil, you love me really" Jasper sniggered, wrapping his slender arms around my waist.

He pulled me into his side and kissed my forehead softly.

"Fine" I sighed and snuggled into his side, resting my head against his shoulder.

"I'm surprised Paul let you over the boarder line, especially with two vampires" Bella said, smiling softly over at me.

"Me too" I admitted, grinning back at her.

"But I made him understand that Jasper and Alice have been protecting me a lot longer than he has. Without them he wouldn't even have me, so he should trust them as much as he trusts the pack to look after me" I explained quietly.

"And how exactly did you make a werewolf understand?" Edward asked curiously.

"I can be very persuasive when I need to be and being an imprint helps too" I smirked over at him.

"She once persuaded Jasper to take her Country Dancing after walking some Western film" Alice giggled at the memory.

Jasper shivered and hid his face with embarrassment.

"He pretends it was torture, but I know it was one of the best nights ever. I seem to remember Alice recorded the final dance" I chuckled, nudging Jasper playfully.

"Did you still have it? I want to see Jasper dancing" Emmett asked as his laughter echoed around the room.

"Please tell me you deleted it" Jasper whined, looking over at his wife with pleading eyes.

"Sorry babe, I had to keep it for Lily but I hid it in a very safe place" Alice giggled, smirking over at me.

After a few minutes of teasing, Emmett completely forgot about it when a football game came on the TV and everyone fell into comfortable conversations with each other. Jasper drove behind me to make sure I got to the boarder line safety and I was met by a large silver wolf, who tried to hide in the forest when he heard me coming.

"Are you getting in or running along beside me?" I yelled through the window into the forest.

Paul walked out of the trees, in a pair of cut of jeans, smiling sheepishly over at me.

"So how did it go?" he asked as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"Fine. We went to a café in Forks and then we went to the Cullen's so I could meet their family probably" I replied, speeding into La Push.

"And nothing happened?" he checked, itching his neck anxiously.

"Nothing happened Paul. I told you I would ring you if anything happened" I sighed, smiling over at him in reassurance.

"Good but you need to have a shower when we get home. You stink" Paul chuckled as I slapped his forearm.

"And you had to ruin it" I muttered, pulling into the drive.

Paul opened my door for me and helped me down carefully. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Paul asked innocently.

"I'm just trying to recapture the mood which I ruined. I like it when you don't get angry with me" he whispered softly, capturing my lips with his momentarily before pulling away and leading me into the house.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I asked curiously.

"Can't I just be glad to see my girlfriend?" Paul chuckled, leaving me by the bathroom so I could wash off the smell.

**REVIEW PLEASE :') xxx**


End file.
